Devil of Gotham
by D.Bladikus
Summary: There is a creature lurking in Gotham, he seems intelligent and... peculiar. The gangs are beginning to fear him more than even the infamous Batman and the Bat is having trouble figuring out who or what he is. Who is the this monster? Where did he come from? And how powerful is he? Who are his followers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone, now for those who reads my other two stories this is not a brand new project I will be doing. This is actually a chapter I had made when I was in 10th and the amazing thing is that I wrote better back then than I do now ! Like what the fuck!**

 **I had come across this story when I was looking for some old docs in google chrome and I stumble on this one. At the time I didn't finish it so, feeling nostalgic, I removed a chunk of it and change the planned ending of the chapter and actually create an entire new story in less than thirty minutes in my head ! Here's a tip it would have involved Overwatch characters but again this will not be a project, consider this more of a one-shot of sorts but if I get far enough on my others I would like to work on this.**

 **Also, the character in the story in a character I've been creating since I was in fucking 5th grade! He's appearance and name is based off Dark Blade, the Yu-Gi-Oh card. His character and backstory is different in this one but traditionally his story is fucking lengthy and at one point I even have him become a god in a system of a God Hierarchy that I also created.**

 **But ignoring all that I hope whoever bothers to read this enjoys it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman that belong to whoever owns it.**

 **XXX**

Gotham City, home to the cruelest drug dealers, murderers, rapists and gangsters in the world. Birthplace to the most sociopathic, insane beings in the planet.

"Complete and utter bullcrap..." a shadowy figure grumbled, in a dark, deep, male voice, on the dark roof of an old, crumbling, apartment building. Looking down to the dimly lit streets of Gotham City as his soul piercing blood red eyes curiously watched the walking strangers on the street sidewalks. Though his mind is elsewhere, as he thought upon the surprisingly simple ways of being called mentally insane by the U.S. government.

"If the definition of being 'mentally' insane meant having strange and unique diversities and using them for crime then I would completely agree on their assessments but that isn't the meaning of being insane. I can safely say that at least half of the 'mentally' insane individuals Gotham is known for are completely and utterly insane, like Joker and Scarecrow. Someone like Freeze however, who justs wants to get money, tech or medicine to save his wife. Yeah, he killed people to get them and I can't really say that was the correct decision to make on his part but his heart was in the right place... You would think that the government would help him when he asked if the U.S. could save his wife and in return he would live out his entire sentence even the death penalty as well as give them his cryo weapon technology. The U.S. had actually considered it but the Batman insisted on putting him in bars on all costs, without involving any of the cryo tech. Heck, I even saw Batman agree to find a way to save his wife from her illness and that was seven months ago and he hadn't even taken Freeze's _notes_ after imprisoning him!" He ranted to himself and only taking thirty seconds to notice that he did. He dropped his head, only noticeable because his eyes moved down and disappeared.

"I really, really need someone to talk too, being gone and alone for so long is causing my already metaphorical loose screws, looser." A very audible sigh was heard as his face was still lowered to the roofs flooring. He heard loud gunshot and his head quickly shot up, his eyes piercing the shadows, and looked across the streets below finding a car chase of Gotham PD after what looks like a stereotypical cargo van heist. Gunman from the back of the van shot at the police cars causing most of them to swerve off and crash, probable causing the deaths of the officers or at least badly injuring them.

The shadowy man spang in action as he leaped with incredible strength to the other nearly destroyed buildings, enjoying the rush of air and the heat in his legs, while following the van as it drove through the streets. The shadowy figure noticed that there was a one way turn a few blocks ahead of him and leaped to the building directly in front of the incoming van. When the van began to turn in the one-way street the shadowy figure dropped down landing on the hood of the car, stopping it dead on its tracks, causing the two men who were in the driver and passenger seats to crash into the wind shield. His red eyes scanned the driver and passenger as they exhaled their last breaths before slowly walking around the van towards the back doors. He could hear the panicked screams of the men still inside the van.

"Oh God! Richard and Miguel are dead men! They're dead!" One man could be heard screaming.

"You think it's Batman or one of his pose?" Another male with a surprising amount of calm in his voice.

"No way man, this ain't any of those freaks' styles." A different man voiced in the van answered.

"This is something else and it ain't afraid to kill us." He finished as multiple clicks of a gun's safety being turned off could be heard. The killing hero stood at the back of the van believing that they would exit from the rear. Instead going for the back they went for the side, slightly surprising the dark hero for their actual thought into too exiting the van. Two of them ran forward a few feet away from the van scanning the area for their opponent. They wore simple kevlar vests, ragged clothes and black skull like masks along with both wielding AK-47's. The third stood near the van with the same clothing and weapon but the mask was slightly silver-ish black, signifying some type of authority.

" _Black masks men… I wonder what they stole to have needed five heavily armed thugs?"_ He thought as he watched the three men, amusingly, search for him and not even think of looking behind them. _"Being one of black mask's gang you'll need to have done some gruesome things...I won't need to give them quick deaths then."_ He thought as he somehow summoned a long black as night chains using black mist...or maybe gas. The chains jingled causing the three men to tense as they looked back to towards their destroyed van finding a figure hidden in the shadows on the roof of the car, only having his blood red eyes to be scene. The black mask soldier closest to the van tried to fire only to have the black chain pierce his throat, thanks to the kunai looking bladed tip of the chain. The two men watched with fear as the _monster_ pulled the chain gruesomely slow, causing the man to slowly drown in his own blood, gagging at his poor attempts to breath. The chain tugged on his throat signifying that it was stuck. Heavy clinking sounded as the shadowed figure appeared in the dimly lit streets. Causing one of the armed, masked, soldiers to piss in his pants and the other to drop his weapon.

The new illuminated _creature_ showed himself standing at around 7'6 feet tall covered head to toe in pitch black colored plate armor. The armor itself has a gruesome look as it's, bright silver-ish white spikes laid on his spaulders, helmet, knee guards, knuckles; slightly glistening by the crescent moons moonlight. Having only his demonic eyes be seen for most of his face was covered because the helmets faceguard. A _demon_ the fearful men thought.

He stood over the dead black mask soldier before bending down to pull the chains bladed end. Allowing the last two soldiers to see an impossibly large sword on his back, nearly as tall as he, missing only six inches before reaching his height. The two men began to run, hoping to flee from the _demon_. Only to be stopped by someone grabbing and lifting them off the ground by their necks. Their fear filled eyes looked at the two _disembodied_ armored hands lifting them up, hands that look just like the _demon's_. Soon that thought came true as the arms severed ends began to release black mist. The mist began to take form of an arm, then shoulders and soon an armored body began to take shape. His demonic eyes staring at them with his grip tight around their throats.

Rapid gunfire sounded off along with the clinking of metal as the remaining armed black mask soldier fired his Ak-47, one handed, at the _demon,_ only to have the bullets innocently bounce off the metallic plate armor. In response the _demon_ began to choke the man, aggressively. The man's gasps of breath grew more frequent and his skin grew pale. A moment later the _demon_ , in one even motion, snapped his neck killing him instantly before dropping him. The remaining black mask soldier watched his comrade die and began to cry out of fear, pleading for his life. The _demon's_ eyes narrowed dangerously at the now crying soldier, before slowly crushing the man's neck.

"You call yourselves soldier's, yet you cry, and flee for safety as soon a threat comes forward!" The _demon_ said in a deep, strong voice as he reached for his sword.

"As punishment for your cowardness I will give you a slow death!" He called out as he finally gripped on his sword's hilt but he then moved to use the soldier as a shield to block projectiles coming towards him. The soldier screamed in pain as they hit and yelp in pain, again, when the _demon_ uncaringly dropped him. The _demon_ looked down to see the man's wounds caused by three bat-shaped throwing weapons bleeding out a dangerous amount of blood, slowly killing him.

" _Batman…"_ He thought as he quickly looked up into the roofs of the building in an attempt to find him. His unseen ears could hear the hissing of something moving behind. By instinct he ducked down narrowly dodging four more batarangs that embedded themselves into a nearby building. As he began to stand up he caught a metal pole with one hand that was aimed towards his head. He looked to his left to see a man wearing a tight black jumpsuit with blue highlights with a symbol of bird on his chest, also blue in color.

" _Nightwing…"_ He thought as he scanned his partially masked face. Seeing not many signs of ageing he concluded that Nightraven is still in his late teens." _So Nightwing is here… and he's still pretty young, no more than 17… that would mean the Teen Titans have yet to become the Titans, interesting...but where's Batman?"_ He continued internally, still gripping onto the metal pole, but soon Nightwing finally broke free from his grip, but in truth the _demon_ let it go. Nightraven jumped back and got in a stance preparing for a fight.

The _demon_ simply raised his non-existent eyebrow at Nightwing before he moved his right foot behind his left and stood straight, shifting his body slightly to the side, indicating some form of battle ready stance. Nightwing charged with his metal staff in hand striking in a vertical swing, aiming for the _demon's_ head, again. Instead of dodging the attack he let Nightwings staff slam on his head, surprising Nightwing as he stared at his now bent metal staff. The _demon_ took the advantage of his surprise and used his left hand to grab his throat, but Nightwings reflexes were quicker and he managed to dodge his grab. Nightwing jumped back, again, after which he throw his staff away because of its bent status.

Hearing whispering wind behind him, the _demon_ , ducked yet again to see another series of batarangs flying over him and hitting the ground.

" _This is getting annoying now",_ the demon thought.

He spun around to face his new opponent only to find darkness to greet him, his eye twitched in annoyance, but footsteps caught his attention. The _demon,_ knowing of an attacking coming, moved to the left and opened his arm allowing NIghtwings shock gloved punch to miss. The _demon_ then closed his arm trapping Nightwing in an arm lock causing the blue caped crusader to kneel down as the armored warrior from hell slowly applied a large amount of pressure to his arm. Nightwing's arm began to crack but was stopped thanks to another three batarangs flying towards him. However, instead of moving to dodge the projectiles the _demon_ decided to withstand the assault in favor of possibly defeating NIghtwing. The three batarangs flew, hit and stuck onto his dark plate chest armor. The _demon's_ eyes narrowed at this.

" _My armor is supposed to be unpierceable"_ He thought with interest. _" I wonder what metal Batman uses to have managed to have them stick onto my armor."_ He thought with growing curiosity, but his curiosity soon turned into annoyance as the batarangs began to beep red.

BOOM!

The batarangs exploded in a white light and smoke. Obscuring the vision of both the _demon_ and Nightwing. However, blood red eyes pierced the smoke, a tell tale sign that the _demon_ is still alive. As it cleared it up a clear vision of his scratchless armor could be seen along with his arm now gripping Nightwings throat. Nightwing himself seemed to have gotten hit by the explosion, but only mildly, as his clothing had a dozen or so rips along with black smoke, covering a piece of the bottom half of his face.

"My… it would seem you have little care for collateral damage today, that is most surprising, but I still hope you have enough humility to actually care for this young man's life, Batman!" The _demon's_ deep voice called out in a conceited tone. His eyes soon looked to Nightwing as he grabbed his hands that were upon his throat, attempting to release himself from his grip. He chuckled at his poor attempt of escape but he soon fell quite at a thought

" _Something doesn't feel right…"_ He thought. " _There's something missing"_ He continued as he scanned the surrounding area for something that is _supposed to be there._ It did not take him long to notice that the wounded body of the last black mask soldier was no longer on the road. Noticing a small blood trail going away from the general area he concluded that Nightwing was the distraction to allow Batman access to rescue the wounded criminal and move him to a nearby roof.

" _That would explain Batman's lack of appearance but that doesn't explain his use of excessive force."_ He pondered, thinking on the use of high explosive batarangs when an ally of his was in it's radius.

With this new discoveries he let go of Nightwing's throat, dropping him from two feet in the air, giving Nightwing the ability to breath again. After quickly catching his breath he then leaped backwards and retreated into the shadows but not before giving a deadly glare. The _demon's_ eyes narrowed at his action.

" _Why are they running away? Regrouping perhaps?"_ He thought as he began to calmly look at the dark, roofs of old gotham. Standing in the center of wide open road unafraid of any attacks towards him. However, as he looked upon the dirty roofs a thought came across his mind.

" _Where in the bloody hell are the cops? I should have heard sirens or seen their red and blue lights flashing in these streets by now… Maybe it's because Batman's here, so their backing off to give him space to do to his 'job'."_ He thought, with a large amount of sarcasm when he said the word job. The demonic looking man never considered any hero's 'career' as a hero as a job. When he sees them running, jumping, flying, or teleporting around he just sees someone fulfilling a hobby. So you can understand why he gets a little annoyed when a hero says "It my job to save people" or "It's my job to put people behind bars". His eyes twitched at the thought.

Many could call him a hypocrite for thinking this, considering what he's been doing the past several months. And they would be correct if his intent was to be something akin to a 'hero'. This assumption is actually false. All he's done. All the death. All the death destruction. All the lives he saved, protected. Was all for one specific purpose.

To catch the attention of Batman.

There was something he needed from him, a very important piece of knowledge, and the only way to do that would be to meet him. What little he understood from the incredible invention called the internet was that Batman is a reclusive man and would never willing come out and help or talk to other heroes unless it benefited him. Since that direction would be a dead end and he absolutely despised the idea of 'heroes' in general. A path of villainy he would take instead.

" _Plus, the sounds of their screams always did fill me with excitement"_ He thought before blinking at his own mind, _"Gods, I'm becoming more and more sociopathic with each passing day… and I'm surprisingly ok with that."_

Thud,Thud,Thud!

The _demon_ was brought out of his thought with a few audible thuds originating from behind him. He quickly turned around to find three shrouded individuals. Two were tall around 6'3-6'5 while the other was around 5,2. He easily recognized one of them as Nightwing thanks to his dark blue highlights. The one next to him wore a deep orange and red colored suit along with a black cape with a artistic "R" over his heart and a black eye mask over his face; _"Robin… is he the second or third version?"_ the demon said internally. The last of the three wore a deep black suit and pitch black cape/cloak with a bat symbol on his chest and black bat like mask over his head. The _demon_ had an unnoticeable smile on his face as he can finally gets to fight against the ' _great_ ' Batman.

"Ahh… Hello my combatants, can we finally continue this bout." The _demon_ said moving in a combat stance causing Nightwing to begin to charge forward but was stopped by Batman's hand gripping his shoulder. Batman's narrowed glare stared at the demonic man.

"Who are you?" The caped crusader called out, causing the _demon's_ stance to relax to the question.

"My, how rude of you, I thought it was proper etiquette to say your own name first before asking others." The Bat did not respond as he simply stared at him along with the other two heros.

"Batman" He simply said. The _demon_ released a chuckle at his bluntness.

"Terse as always Batman, very well I will tell you my name, I am called Darkness Michael Bladikus but you may simply call me Dark or Blad, ," Darkness said as he did a bow causing the other two heroes to become angry.

"Hey, why didn't he ask us for our names!" Robin yelled as Nightwing silently agreed. Darkness looked at them blankly as he tilted his head.

"...I didn't notice you there, my apologies." He said with fake forgiveness making both heroes even more angry at him.

 **Batman POV**

" _Darkness Michael Bladikus, I finally have a name for his file."_ The Crusader thought. He had been watching this _being's_ actions ever since his first appearance. A massacre of a up and coming gang had occurred two months, there was only one survivor. A young boy, no more than 10 years old, the youngest member/initiate of the gang. They found him in the center of the room with the corpses of 25 other members, ages ranging from early 20's to early 30's. He was

raving on about a _demon_ who had come to drag them down to hell for their sins early. After this another five incidents occurred for two weeks of similar circumstances and all witnesses or survivors hysterically talking about a _demon_ with piercing blood red eyes. However, over the following month there have been other cases where the same _demon_ had saved, rescued and protected the citizens of Gotham from criminals.

He was a unique case of a _man_. The news interviewed the citizens about this new 'hero', as many people of Gotham now signify him. With many of them thinking that he is a more darker and effective version of himself, The Batman. At first he was angry at Gotham's citizens for comparing him to someone who in a regular basis slaughters entire groups of people. Though, soon after, as he continued to think upon their words. He had discovered that there was, indeed, a time he could have become like this Darkness, this monster of a being. A man that does not care about the consequences of killing someone. A man who shrouded himself with darkness and let it consume single thought had made him mildly obsessed on finding, analyzing and arresting the _demon_.

"Batman, what are we waiting for, we've been standing here for a minute just staring at each other. Their three of us and one of him plus Barb is on the nearby building ready to flank him. We can get him now before he escapes." Nightwing said quietly trying not reveal his intentions to their opponent. Though he was anxious because he wanted to teach Darkness a lesson on not insulting him again.

"Agreed" Robin answered equally as quite. Wanting the same thing Nightwing is hoping for.

"I don't think that would be good move guys. We don't know what we're exactly dealing with here and did you see how little affect those explosive batarangs did. He willingly dodged the early ones just to mess with us. Not to mention how Night's metal staff not only did not do any damage to him but also was bent to inoperable use." A female voice sounded out of Batman's earpiece, the same happening to the two other male heroes. Batman grunted in response.

"I agree with Batgirl, we don't know what other abilities he has. We must be cautious and use our element of surprise to our advantage later on." Batman's deep, rough voice boomed out of his mouth yet also quite causing Robin and Nightwing to, reluctantly, nod in agreement.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you please decide on what you're going to do. I have been patiently waiting for about five minutes now and it's not polite to keep your guests waiting." Darkness said in a slightly conceded voice getting a noticeable twitch from Nightwing. Batman knew he was trying to goad them into attacking him, giving him the advantage. A simple yet effective tactic sadly all of the shadowy heroes have become immune to villains threats and taunts, well mostly immune considering Nightwing's reaction. Even with knowing his plan Batman can't not help but think upon Darknesses choice of words.

" _He knows… he can somehow hear us from at least 15 yards away, impressive. That would prove that he somehow has some type of enhanced senses abilities but what others can he have hidden? It also means he heard us the entire time we were discussing our strategy."_ On that thought he decided to go for the most immediate approach, as he raised his arm to his ear.

"Batgirl wait for my signal then move in and disable him, Robin, Nightwing and I will try to weaken him," Batman said through his earpiece.

"Thought you said we shouldn't go for the frontal assault idea?" The female bat asked. Getting confused looks from the other male heroes. Instead of looking at his partners he simply stared at Darkness who began to laugh full heartedly at Batman's deduction skills.

"Interesting, very interesting, you discovered one of my abilities on only two sentences, color me impressed." He said as he clapped on his achievement." Yes, you are correct Batman I've been able to hear you in your silent conversations from the very moment I saw you" he finished. Getting a small gasp from Batgirl over the intercom and shocked looks from Robin and Nightwing. Batman simply kept his scowling glare towards him.

"Now may we actually begin this...swaray though please don't step on my feet, they're quite delicate." He said jokingly which triggered the current and former boy wonder to charge forward. Darkness stood calmly watching their movements as they reached him in melee range. Instantly he dodged Robins staff that had aimed for his head while blocking Nightwing's own attack towards his side with his right arm. Nightwing disconnected his new black staff creating two shock batons and quickly sent a double handed swing to Darkness's legs. Darkness side stepped away from the shock batons and dodged another swing from Robin's staff. Robin tried to pull back his staff but Darkness grabbed it and pulled it towards him and Robin along with it. Using the momentum to his advantage Robin jumped off Darkness's chest and began to go over his head. The _demon's_ quick reflexes grabbed Robins cape and slamming him down to the ground causing cracks on the cement from the level of strength behind Darkness's throw. Robin groaned as his body stiffened in unbearable pain. Nightwing screamed in rage as he charged yet again towards the armored demon warrior to only have his batons grabbed. Nightwing increased the amount of volts being produced. Ignoring the electricity shooting out of them, Darkness tightened his grip on the shock batons breaking them in half causing Nightwing to be stunned for a single second. A second that costed him his consciousness as Darkness, punched him, hard, knocking him out by shooting him a few feet away from the demonic warrior.

Batman simply watched, anger slowly building in him, as he analyzed Darknesses movements so that he would use some form of advantage against him. As Darkness retracted his arm Batman sprang to action and threw another group of batarangs, the explosive type. Darkness shielded his face as the batarangs exploded against his arms causing a small smokescreen to cover him. When the smoke cleared Batman had, unsurprisingly, moved from his position.

Batman watched from the shadows of the buildings. Looking at Darkness as he moved cautiously through the streets. A small buzz sounded from Batman's ear.

"Batman! He took out both Robin and Nightwing without breaking a sweat! That armor of his makes him nearly indestructible. Plus, we don't even know what type of other powers he has. Come on, let's get the boys and head back to the Batcave. We need to re-strategize and learn more info on this guy if we ever want to do anything against him." Batgirl suggested through the intercom. Batman, even though he was against letting this man walk free, was forced to agree. They know close to nothing of this _man_ , except his name, his appearance, that he has very powerful hearing and has a unique form of martial arts Batman has never seen before.

With that thought Batman coordinated with Batgirl for the extraction. Darkness had not moved away from the defeated bodies of Robin and Nightwing.

" _Probably using them as bait for us"_ was Batman's thought.

As Batgirl got into position behind Darkness Batman positioned himself directly in front of him. Batman was seconds away from signaling Batgirl to strike but was halted by Darkness' words.

" Batman, now I know this is quite rude of me as we were are in the middle of a quite a riveting conversation but I have prior commitments to attend to, I hope you understand." The blooded eyed man said eyeing a small watch implanted into his armor.

" _What?"_ Batman thought with a blink and before he could even respond to his words the armored _demon_ began to turn into black mist and disappear; but before he left his shoulders and head remained intact to leave a few more final words.

"I hope we could continue this again Batman, and associates, as I must admit that I enjoyed our little dance. May our paths cross again, _friend_." He said with dark laughter as the rest of his body disappeared, his laughter lingered and echoed across the dark and unlit streets and alleyways of the Slums. The caped warriors waited in the shadows, searching for any sign that this was a trap but having found none they dropped down and jogged towards the two wounded men. Batman narrowed his eyes in anger as he and Batgirl carried the two back to the batmobile that was hidden between one of the dark alleyways.

"Batman," Batgirl called out catching his attention," who, _what,_ was he? The guy was toying with us the entire time, he could of probably _killed_ all of us without us even knowing it was happening! Is he the guy the news have been going crazy about lately?" She said with apparent hysteria.

"We'll speak about this later, when we get back to the Batcave." He said getting into the driver's seat of the Batmobile, the two wounded capes groaning in the backseat. Batgirl sighed and nodded before using her grapple hook towards her bike not that far away from the alleyway.

As batgirl flew off Batman sat and lingered on his thoughts. What Barbara said was true, he knew that, but that's not the problem. They had faced enemies that were just as deadly and they were still able to win. The problem was that this man, Darkness, uses powers that he has zero idea where it originates or how it works, not to mention their was no easily seen weakness. If he didn't attribute Darkness's overconfidence and arrogance as a weakness that is. However, before he could continue his thoughts a weak groan from Robin shook him out of his thoughts.

" _It's not the time for analysis, I need to get Nightwing and Robin to medical attention and fast!"_ With his mission objective clear he put his car in drive and drove off in high speeds back to his lair.

He knew that this was not going to be the last time he was going to meet this new opponent and when he does reappear he would need to experiment with as many devices he has at his disposal to find any sort sign of weakness against him.

As his gut was telling him that this _monster_ was going to be major player in Gotham and he needs to be ready when he does something more disastrous than killing low level gangs.

 **XXX**

Black mist began to form upon the now empty streets, its ground still freshly scarred by combat. The sound of heavy metal greaves echoed from the mist until Darkness walked out of the shadowy fog. He looked around for a moment before nodding to himself and sighing.

"Good, they're gone," Darkness spoke, his voice still deep but the conceited tone had changed to a more tired and approachable one.

He then sighed in annoyance. He wanted to fight Batman not his underlings. He knew if he had defeated all his little students Batman's priority would be to get them to safety and not fight him seriously. Despite him only needing a measly piece of information from him, of which he could have gotten easily from him, he preferred to have a defeated him beforehand.

He did want to fight against the supposed greatest detective in the world. He was curious if the man could discover of weakness in his powers. As, he, himself, could never find.

" Oh well, might as well check on what the hell those damn Black Masks had stolen." He said seemingly forgetting his dispointement as he clamped his hands in anticipation, walking towards the semi destroyed van. Peering inside of it he saw it to be mostly empty as only bullet casings and a steel briefcase laid on its frame.

Turning his head slightly to the side in curiosity he grabbed the metal case and broke its locks. Opening it he found three small vials of clear liquid positioned safely in tight indents in the foam. He removed one of them and looked at the small "biohazard" symbol on the glass.

" _A virus, poison? What is this?"_ He thought as he unscrewed the lid and sniffed the top. " _It's oder less, clear, and it's a liquid. Hmmm, what could this be?"_ He lifted the vial closer to his eyes in interest before shrugging.

" Welp, bottoms up." He said quietly as his helmet disappeared, turning into black mist, revealing a pure ,emotionless being of black mass shaped into a masculine head. The mist exuded off his head like slow fire; it swayed as he drank the hazardous liquid. His blood red eyes seemed to twitch, like it had somehow blinked, and stared at the vial.

" _It's tasteless, well tasteless to my normal tongue that is."_ He thought as his body began to digest the liquid allowing him to indicate some of its properties. _" Phosphorus trichloride, Ethanol, and is that… Phosphonite. What the hell?! These are some of the main components for VX!"_ He thought with wide eyes, surprised at the appearance of the incredibly dangerous Cold War poison. He quickly put the cap back on and placed the vial back into its place then closed the case.

He turned his head to look down the street as he began to hear the police sirens finally echoing across the streets.

" _It was about damn time!"_ , he thought.

He grabbed the case and began to _Fade_ out of the area, the case fading along with him.

The police found evidence of fighting, the Batman and the obvious MO of the newly notorious.

 _Devil of Gotham_

 **XXX**

 **So, how was it? Really bad? Really Corny? Decent? I actually really want to know as this was a younger me and I want to see if i was actually going somewhere with this. Plus I hope I left a lot of stuff unexplained so that you guys can guess what his powers are and how he knows what he know :P.**

 **Also, to anyone who read my stories, how is this writing style compared to my others? That another question I would like an answer to.**

 **As always,**

 **If any of you have criticism, please try and make it constructive, Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Devil is in the Details**

 **Ok, so, I couldn't stop myself from writing another chapter of this. In all honesty I had wanted to do it so my mind could be refreshed making it easier for me to hop back into my main stories but before I had even finished the school day, it was a mostly free school day scheduled so I had nothing to do, around eight hours I had completed an entire chapter, nearly six thousand words in one day! That probably nothing to dedicated writers but I'm an amateur so I feel as though that it's some sort of accomplishment!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as so far, across all my stories, this is my favorite/best chapter I had written yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman that belong to whoever owns it and Overwatch is owned by Blizzard.**

 **XXX**

 **Name: Darkness Michael Bladikus (Possible fake)**

 **Alias: Devil of Gotham**

 **Gender: Male (Uncertain)**

 **Race: Unknown (Alien?)**

 **Ethnicity: Unknown**

 **Height: 7'6 (Not certain)**

 **Eye Color: Blood Red**

 **Affiliations: Unknown**

 **Allies: Unknown**

 **Enemies: Superheros?**

 **Powers: Super Hearing, Body Manipulation, Super Strength**

 **Skills: Swordsmanship, Hand-to-hand combat**

 **Equipment: Plate Armor (Unknown Alloy and Unknown Style), Large Two-handed sword( Unknown Alloy and Unknown Style)**

 **Reports: Over six months of sighting ranging from heroism to mass murder. First report was a mass murder of a local gang and last report is an attempt at stopping a robbery done by Black Mask. Rest of the reports are listed under his sub file.**

 **No new reports since encounter yesterday.**

 **Notes: He's intelligent and observant. Has a strange sense of justice and morals. His reasoning for why he does things is still unknown, possible ulterior motive?**

 **His fighting style is unknown, unique, but can be analyzed by watching his leg movements.**

 **Swordsmanship skill is also unknown, he has yet to use his sword in battle.**

 **The creature's personality is inconclusive, requires more time analyzing speech pattern and mannerisms.**

 **Overall subject requires further extensive research and studying**

"Computer, save file number 316117, labeled the Devil of Gotham, into Unknown section, Lethal and Rouge, with a Priority One Directive." Batman in his deep and rough voice commanded his automated computer. The file disappeared into its new location leaving a black screen on the overly large monitor.

The man in black had been sitting in his Batcave for nearly three hours, raking his brain for anything he could have possible missed during the fight. He could not grab any video footage of the fight either as there were no cameras at the scene and the man they saved was to hysterical to get any sort of information out of. This man's, Darkness's, file showed how evident the lack of information he had on him was. Which is something the Batman full heartedly hated. Knowing your enemy and how he or she thinks is one of the most effective ways to defeat them, especially with how powerful this man appeared to be.

He had cracked the very ground with a single slam, something Batman thinks is nowhere near how powerful he truly is, as well as sustaining no damage by any attacks they dealt, including the use of explosive batarangs. He also carried a lack of concern for life and for others safety yet there is the contradicting reports of him saving others and protecting them from harm. The Batman also noticed his mercy towards children and his lack malintent towards them evident by the noticeably large amount of children being spared or protected. Yet it would see his kindness towards them stops if one them tries to fight him as the demonic-like man did show much mercy towards Robin. Which concluded in several bone fractures, a ruptured organ, and a very bruised body.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

No...no, he was gentle towards Robin as well, relatively speaking. When Darkness grabbed Robin's cape as the boy tried to jump over him the creature of shadow could have easily impaled the boy on his spiked shoulder pads or he could have slammed him against his spiked knee, both shattering his spine and piercing any artering around the stomach area. Instead he throw Robin down onto the pavement strong enough to incapacitate him, getting him out of harm's way allowing him to defeat Nightwing without the need of accidentally harming the young boy, but damaging him enough to show he's merciful tendency can always be forgotten.

"Computer, open file 316177 and use the voice recorder to place this down on the notes section of the file." The computer compiled and the file appears again on the screen," Subject has tendency to show leniency towards children and spare them from danger but it has its limits. This tendency can possible be used to bring him down." He spoke and the words were put into its designation location before the file was placed back into its folder. With the new addition to his file the Batman went back to contemplating.

Now comes the issue on the man's ability to change his body into mist. That power provides unlimited potential in inflation, escape, and even combat. Why he didn't use this power against them he was not certain but if he had to guess it was most likely the result of overconfidence and arrogance. A man with that much power, lording over the weak, would most definitely have some sort of god complex.

Batman hummed at the thought.

A god complex, similar to Poison Ivy's, would prove dangerous. Believing that everyone and everything is beneath him would cause much more havoc and chaos that he has already caused. Thankfully, he has yet to go overboard and has not attempted to take control of the city like so many other villains have tired to do before him. Either he sees this city as not worth his time or does not want to take control of the city at all. Both possibilities are very beneficial to everyone involved. Or he could simply want to destroy the city as it is, not caring about the innocent life within the city.

This theory of destroying Gotham is the least likely outcome, ironic as how destructive and murderous he has been already, and the reason why is, actually, because of his action so far. For if he wanted to destroy Gotham why would he be killing the lower gangs? As well as other criminals. With that in equations it almost like he's trying to assert his control on the criminal underground...Which might, actually, be what he's been doing these past months. Killing your competition sends a message of power and assertion. Something that he is doing very well at. He's also taking the assets of those he kills, money, drugs, weapon but he doesn't try and use the women. The demonic man seems to have some moral code, at least, that's good to know. However, if he does become the major player he predicts that Darkness would be in Gotham then he would have deal with, not only, him but dozens of his soon to be minions. That would prove problematic as dealing with Joker's, Scarecrow's, or Scarface's physiological demented gangs was troublesome enough. It'll simply make his job much harder and nearly impossible as the creature's power might negate anything he could threw at him.

He was not like Poison Ivy who would use plants to do her bidding, plants that can be easily killed. Not like Scarecrow that uses gases and poisons, things that can be countered with a vaccine. Nothing like Freeze, Scarface, or even Rah Sa Gul's. He might be similar to Joker on his lack of concern for destruction and death but that's where the similarities ended. Yet that does not remove the fact that Darkness's powers, something that Batman knew next to nothing about, can possibly defeat him and his allies, maybe even kill them.

At least Robin would survive.

With that in mind, despite no matter how much he loathes doing this, with everything he has seen and discovered, he needed help and he knew exactly who to call. He just has deal with his constant jokes about him, The Batman, asking for help. Just thinking about the red suit wearing speeding jokester gave himself a strong cringe.

Yes, he will very much regret doing this.

 **XXX**

" _Oberst!" A male voice called out in german." The Russians are pushing through the creek and are nearing the town. Our Panzer division were decimated in the east near the farmland and a wave of Russian tanks are heading straight here. Then there are reports of a commando unit infiltrating and killing our western flank and we have received no word from-"_

" _Leutnant, signal a full retreat on all fronts and order them to converge to this position." He said looking at through the glassless window. The thick sheet of blood stained white stenched across the entire battlefield. He had to sigh at the sight; he always enjoyed the purity of snow._

" _Yes, sir!," he said as he sent the message through the radio. The oberst, or colonel as their called in english, reached into his uniform and pulled out his Luger pistol. He unlocked the safety, took a step back, aimed it at the window then sighed._

" _Die гады!" A russian commando screamed in his home language as he aimed his MP40 through the window. If not for the oberst shooting a round from his pistol into the man's head then all the occupants of the room would be dead. The germans inside the room reacted a second later by pulling out their sidearms or rifles and aimed it at the window as the russian soldier's corpse hung limp over the window sill._

" _It would seem that those commando's are closer than we originally thought." The oberst said with a raised eyebrow getting a series of nods from the men inside along with a look awe at their leaders level of calm and battle prowess that he possessed._

" _Send out more patrols, there might be more of them scurrying around here." He said to the Leutnant, who proceeded to order the some reserve soldiers they had out to patrol the area. The oberst walked towards the radio stand and motioned for one of the communication officers to hand him a microphone. He shifted the diel to a universal radio channel across all german channels before speaking. "Men, a sea of instigators are rushing to our doorstep and there is nothing we can do to stop their wave but… their is a way we can turn it's tide. We of the 47th Infantry Division must become a wall, a wall that will push them back into their rightful place in this world. The german willpower shall never falter against these cossacks." He paused as he heard a warning siren in the distance. He looked through the glassless window once again, the dead body removed, and saw aerial bombs hitting the earth. Creeping closer and closer with every explosion._

" _We are the sword of our country. The strength of our species and we will not be stopped." the oberst motioned the men inside the makeshift headquarters to leave. " We are warriors, made for war and destruction."The explosions were two bombs away from reaching him." We are pure german." One bomb away," we are the Third Reich, HAIL-!" Direct hit._

 **XXX**

"Gah..!" he yelped as his blood red eyes went wide, his breathing heavy. It took him a few moments until his breathing returned to normal and when it did he sighed, his body slouched forward.

He had another nightmare, of another war, of another life, in another persona. Though, he hadn't had one about his service with the Nazi's in some time. The level of stress that came from it is never anything less than heartstopping.

" _At least it wasn't one of_ those _dreams_ , _"_ he thought. There were some wars, some battles, some situations in his very long life that he would rather not remember, let alone relive. His time as a Nazi Colonel was not that bad, despite him "dieing" several times and not really preferring the rhetoric the country had adopted at the time, it was actually quite fun. Though he certainly did not enjoy massacring those people, the innocent Jewish. After living as long he had you tend not to prefer one race of people over the other. He did not see them as the insects as the Regime had painted them but being soldier meant he had to follow orders so he had, indeed, killed quite a large number of them but it didn't mean he had to like it. Plus he always thought that the Regime's blame towards the Jews was so they won't have to take responsibility for their own actions. That is something he didn't agree with. As taking responsibility for what you have done is one of the first steps to being a great being, even if the actions you took were wrong in the end. Though he still stayed and fought for them. It was mostly for sentimental value as he had fought for Germany in WW1 as well. In those dank and decrepit trenches, shoulder to shoulder with brother in arms. Ahh, those were the good old days, when wars were fought between nations not ideologies or religion.

He shivered at the word; Religion. Memories of crucifixes, executions, witch hunts, and much more flew through his mind.

God's, he really hated the Crusades, actually screw all of the European Middle Ages.

The shadowy man stretched in his bed removing the sleep from his body before flipping the covers and leaving his bed. He walked towards the closest window with it's curtain closed. He grabbed the edges and swung them open letting the bright light of the sun flow in. He closed his eyes, appearing as if his blood red sockets had seemingly disappeared, and blinked multiple times; allowing his peripherals the times to adjust. When they did he saw the illuminated towers of Gotham and the thousands of people rustling through the cities streets. The sky was the usually gray, thanks to the smog from the factories, giving the patented gloomy mood Gotham was so known for.

Other than the psychopaths, corrupt politicians, criminals, lazy and crooked cops, and, of course, The Batman.

His red eyes narrowed at the thought.

He leaned on the window sill, not worrying for anyone to notice him as his home was above most of the other skyscrapers, and thought upon the small skirmish he had last night. He had expected he would fight the Bat soon enough but what he didn't expect was fighting the rest of his group as well. Which is why he had tricked them into believing that he left. He wanted to fight the Batman, alone, not his apprentices. He wanted to combat the man, a man who had no powers whatsoever, who has been legend to be smart enough to defeat the entire Justice League. Or least in his visions that is.

Even though he only had those visions once in his entire life he could still remember each image with great detail. Events of the future, wars, catastrophes, people, and even heros; their pasts, morals and futures. This knowledge, however, is limited as even though he has _seen_ the future he does not _all_ of the future. Not mention that he does not know if one those futures will ever come true. Time is a very fickle thing after all.

" _Speaking of time, what time is it now?"_ He thought as he turned to his nightstand, where his smart phone rested. He grabbed it and gave it a light tap showing the time of 7:48 AM in white print in the corner but before he could slip it into his white boxers he stared at the cover image.

Actually it was a photo of a photo. A photograph he keeps on his person at all times.

Four people was on the image, two women and two men. One of them was himself sitting on a large rock in a thick forest, if he remembered correctly it was located in Greece, wearing green camo patterned clothing designed for hunting wild life. A custom hunting rifle without a scope laid across his lap.

One of the women sat very close to him, their hips touching each other, she wore the same green camo patterned clothing but unlike Darkness she was human. Her skin was pale white, her face smiling and heart shaped, her hair black and in a ponytail, her eyes were brown and filled with joy; her figure was also very voluptuous but more bottom heavy, in a good way. She carried a green camo sniper rifle that leaned against her shoulder and was very unique in design, lean and mechanical but carried that certain beauty that men would pay the highest dollar for; its holographic sight was also slightly glowing in green.

The second woman stood over them with her hands on her hips, she was also human. Her skin was brown, her eyes were a bright mechanical green with leeth amusement in them, her face heart shaped, smiling, and held a figure that women would envy and men would drool for. Her hair was shaved off on the left side with green mechanical implants into it. Her hair on the right side was dyed green and flowed down the right side of her face; the tips of her hair was also dyed to yellow. She wore the same green camo patterned clothing as the other two and carried a green scoped hunting revolver on her hip.

The last member, and the only human male, of their group stood to the right of Darkness and wore the same green camo patterned clothing, this time however, he also had a green beanie on his head. His skin was tanned, face masculine, eyes a deep brown with annoyance dipped into them, a trimmed goatee draped over his face and a fit athletic body. He carried two short hunting shotguns, one was on his hip while he held the second, setting it on his shoulder.

He sighed at the image, the memories of the day flowing through his mind. This was his family and everyday he missed them, wishing they were with him now, at this very moment, but they were adults and he couldn't force them stay with their father. They had to make their own living and he was proud of them because of it.

After being away from them for decades he knew that his children would all be successful in their fields, whatever they were. With a smile he put the phone into his boxer's pocket and walked out of the room.

" _Time for breakfast,"_ he thought with joy. He couldn't wait to begin eating his favorite genre of food, he just had to make sure to add that VX he picked from yesterday into his meal. Wouldn't want that to be accidently touched by someone who can't handle hazardous substances now does he?

 **XXX**

This information broker better have what he needs. He's been trying for years to discover the secret identity of the Superman and apparently this man knew who he was, where he worked, where his home town was, and who his girlfriend is. He had to raise an eyebrow at the girlfriend comment. In all honesty he did not expect the Superman to have a interest, or even time, to invest into a love life. Didn't he have an entire city to look over? To stop every bitty little problem someone had and be the big hero everyone thinks he is. God, how he detested that sort of mentality. Asking for help from someone who wasn't even human. We need to fend for ourselves and became the incredible super power of a species he knew they could become. He believes in this idea so full heartedly, and as long as he's the one leading it, humanity would move a new golden age.

Beep*

He blinked at the noise and turned his head away from the large window revealing the city home to the great hero Superman, Metropolis. He looked at his expensive desk and noticed the noise coming from his desk phone. He walked up to it and pressed the answer button automatically changing it to conference call mode.

The man was bold, handsome, stern, cold hearted, but he did have some kindness to him; it's just that he rarely, or never, showed it to anyone else. He wore a black dress suit with a white dress along with a emerald colored tie stretched horizontally his chest. Black slacks and hundred dollar shoes shined to the point of having an actual reflection.

"Yes?" he said, his voice calm but holding that calculative coldness that he was known for among his enemies and some of his employees.

"He's here." A feminine voice said through the machine.

"Good, send him in." He said with small smirk.

"I can't." The man's eyes grew narrow.

"Why not?" His voice now completely cold and annoyed as he stared at the the phone. However, his attention was shifted away from it when he heard a electronic swishing sound from the other end of the room. A woman in purple and pink appeared out of some sort of invisibility. Her skin brown and her bed of hair was half bald with pink highlights. Her hand held a small microphone hovering over her purple lipstick covered mouth.

She wore a large, high collared, thick, leather vest with purple highlights reaching from her shoulder to a few inches above her knees. A sash circled her, half of it being hidden under vest while the half hanged on the left side of her body holding small circular objects with bright purple buttons on top. She wore a purple skin tight suit under her vest covering her from the bottom of her neck all the way down to her toes. Her hands were covered in black gloves with sharp claws above her fingertips and her feet had no shoes as the skin tight suit had a thick carapace at the bottom of her feet giving her makeshift shoes.

"Because _she_ is already here." Her alluring latin accented voice echoed through the room and the phone. With her identity revealed the microphone digitized into particles before she began to walk towards the man.

The man's eyes were narrowed but his lips were curved into a large smirk. He was impressed, this women had inflated his impenetrable fortress of a corporate building. Well, nearly impenetrable fortress now as she managed to break in.

"Well done, I am impressed, my security is state of the art. No one can enter this building without someone knowing about it," he said before giving her a playful smirk.

"Yet you were still able to enter in such a masterful manner and, not only that, but also hack into a heavily secured landline wirelessly. It would seem your reputation of being the best hacker in the world was not boasting lies after all."

"Oh shush, you're making me blush," one of her hands cupped her chick, acting like an embarrassed women. After another moment of playful acting she returned to her normal self which held a stern face and analytical eyes.

"So, where's the other half," Her question gained a raised eyebrow from the man.

"The other half of my money, Lexxy. You wanted me to give this information personally and that first $500 million was to get me here." She said calmly, checking her claws for any chips without a care in the world. Lex Luthor, CEO of Lexcorp, frowned at her nonchalant manner. Yet that did not stop him from taking a key out from his pocket and opening a cabinet under his desk. The cabinet held a metal suitcase, and a gun, that held the other $500 millions dollars.

Why she wanted the other half in cash he could never figure out but right now that didn't matter. He took the suitcase out and unlocked it then presented the crisp, clean, newly printed one hundred dollar american bills to her. The women stopped looking at her claws and glanced at the money. She hummed, purred almost, in content as her lips curved into a smirk.

"Good boy," she said as she took a sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. She crossed her legs over one another and placed her elbow on top of the chair as she leaned back into its cushion. Giving her posture a strange mix of relaxed yet also business like. She rose her hand and motioned him to give her the money.

"No, not until you give me what I want." He demanded as he slammed the case shut. The woman rose her eyebrow before she simply shrugged.

"His name Clark Kent and he is a journalist in the Daily Bugle. He lived at a town called Smallville on a farm owned by his adopted parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. His parents found him after his space pod crashed landed on their property and being the kind people they are; they took him in as their own instead of telling the authorities. They still live there by the way. Clark's girlfriend is Lois Lane, you know, the women who's always egging about everything you do?" She explained," Now, my money," she ordered. However, what she got was laughter. Lex shook his head as he continued to laugh and pulled the case filled with money away.

"You, you really expect me to believe that Clark Kent, Lois Lane's bitch is the all powerful and indestructible superman. I would sooner believe in the Tooth Fairy than believe that Clark Kent is the Man of Steel." He said with more laughter. He laughed for a few more moments before he regained control of himself. He sighed with a smile for moment, a smile that shifted into a deathly glare towards the pink haired women.

"I want a refund. This information was useless and here I expected, with your fancy entrance and all, that I would get reliable information."

"Well, Lexxy, I don't do refunds and my information _is_ reliable. You're just denying it because you can believe that the man you have hunted for so long was always right under your nose, watching and learning. So, in light of this, I ask you to, in your mind, remove the glasses Clark wears and then match his face with your memory of how Superman looks like. You will discover that they are one in the same." The woman said calmly as Lex gave her scrutinizing look.

He didn't even need to think about it, he _knew_ they weren't the same person. Yet, despite being so sure the back of his mind couldn't shake the feeling that he should at least humor her. He was even beginning to get a gut feeling to do it as well. It was for these reasons Lex found himself doing what she asked and removed the glasses off of Clark Kent's fac-.

Oh my god…

"H-how," he stammered as his eye grew wide in realization, dropping the case of money on the floor. Some of its contents spilling out onto the carpet." How could I be so oblivious!" He roared as he slammed his fists into his desk before headbutting it in anger.

How! HOW!? The man he had been searching for, the man he hated more than anything or anyone else in the world, was in this very room, multiple times, and the only reason he didn't notice was because of a stupid pair of flimsy glasses! Lex looked up at the smirking face of the world renowned hacker.

"Told you," she said simple as she stood up, walked around the desk, and began to pick the money and the suitcase. After putting everything back inside she closed the case and looked at the still shocked Lex, "Thank you for your business," she said before sauntering off towards the door.

"Wait!" Lex called out, stopping her from twisting the door handle to leave. She looked over her shoulder at the bold man.

"What?"

"The other heros, Batman, Flash, Supergirl, whomever! Do you know who their real identities are as well!?" He yelled, his mind reeling on the fact that this women, this information broker, had some of the most vital knowledge in the world. If he could somehow get this information then he might be able to blackmail, kill, or even remove heros from their service and be free from their constant annoyance. Not only him but everyone else that have been having trouble with those damn capes would be very grateful. If he played his cards right he could even get some of them work for him.

"Yes," She said.

"Then how much!? Another billion!? Two!? How much will getting this information cost, Sombra?!" Lex asked her in his yells. Sombra, the world renowned hacker and information broker, turned around and faced Lex.

Her face was calm yet her eyes narrowed, like she was contemplating if she should tell him or not. She reached into her vest and pulled something out but she kept it hidden, under vest. She stared at it for a few moments before her stiff shoulders relaxed as she sighed. She placed whatever she took out back into her vest before looking into Lex's eyes.

"This sort of information is a one-per person type of deal, ." She said getting a perplexed look from the CEO.

" Meaning that you won't be getting anymore info from me about any other hero, have a nice day." She finished with a two finger salute before she opened the door.

NO!

"If I can't buy you off then I'll have to beat it out of you!" he roared as he pulled out the pistol within the cabinet. Unexpectedly, Sombra knew what he was going to do the moment he opened his mouth. So, by the time Lex had fired a shot the bullet had hit the door instead of the hacker. He roared at the lost opportunity before he reached for his phone and signalled a lockdown.

She is not getting away. She is too important to simply let go!

 **XXX**

The invisible Sombra ran through the hall towards the elevators, hoping for a clean getaway. However, she stopped herself when flashing red lights went off and an automated voice started chanting the word "Lockdown" continuously. She also noticed the windows to the building were being covered by a thick layer of metal. She cursed at the change of events and began to run as quickly as she could towards a large window that has yet to be barricaded at the end of the hall. As she was about fifty feet away she exited her invisibility and materialized her custom made automatic pistol. She took aim and pulled the trigger spewing a torrent of bullets, sixty rounds, the entire clip, over the span of several seconds, into the bulletproof window. Despite its name entailed her rounds pierced through and heavily weakened the window but it still stood.

Sombra dematerialized her weapon and tightened her grip on the money filled case before slamming her shoulder through the glass into a freefall. Jumping from the 70th floor tends to end in that result. Sombra did not seem that concerned as she removed one of the circular objects from her sash and threw it towards the corporate parking complex across the building. As the object flew she let herself enjoy the feeling of rushing wind. Her enjoyment did not last long as she noticed a high speed flying object coming directly towards her.

" _Superman,"_ she thought with sigh. Of course he'd be the one ruining her fun. It took exactly five second before the super powered boy scout caught her in bridal style and carried her towards a nearby roof. _"And away from the parking complex,"_ she mentally noted. It would seem her escape strategy is still viable.

Superman let her go giving Sombra the chance to take a few steps back, trying to get some distance between them. The man of steel did not notice this as he looked towards the Lexcorp building then turned back to her in a raised eyebrow with his arms crossed over one another.

The man of steel wore a red and blue suit covering him from bottom neck to his feet; he also wore a long red cape. The man's face was handsome and flawless, his hair was combed in a masterful manner, and his brown eyes stared at her with scepticism, curiosity, and annoyance.

It looked as if he was going to scold her for being a misbehaving child; that angered Sombra. As there is only one man she would ever allow to do that and he is also the only man she is afraid of.

"Personally, I don't get into Lex's business unless it directly involves the lives of the people but I'll make the exception for you." Superman said sternly, as she stared at the hacker.

"Oh, why would that be?" She said in narrowed eyes, her customary playfulness during combat gone.

"Cause I don't usually don't see a woman leaving that building," he said pointing to the Lexcorp building.

"With a case filled with money and Lex's entire personal army right behind her." As he said those words two helicopter appeared behind Superman. Along with a series of heavily armored vehicles expelling dozens of armed men below. Breaking and entering the building they stood on, rushing to the roof.

" _Hmmm, I might be able to take advantage of this."_ She thought as she played with her hair. After deciding on what to say she plastered a friendly smile across her face.

"Well, , Lex and I had a bit of a business venture together. We concluded it, he gave me my payment and we were both happy. Or at least I thought he was," her face grew a deep frown.

" Next thing I knew he demanded me to give him more of my product, I didn't really like his tone so I denied him. Which resulted in him pulling out a gun and shooting at me. All this was to try capture, you see," motioning her hand towards Lex's private army.

"I'm the victim here." She finished with her hands pointing at herself.

The man of steel did not respond right away, preferring to simply stare at her. However, she did notice his face loosening lightly when she was telling her story.

"I don't completely believe you but," he began," I can tell you're not entirely lying to me, actually most of what you said sounded like truth. So, I'll let you go, for now, just be careful on who you make deals with next time." He said, his face losing the scowl it carried. Sombra respond with a genuine smile and taking several steps towards the man of steel.

"Thanks, hermano, and don't you worry about me. I'm always careful, like my papa always told me, expect defeat but strive for victory." Superman rose his eyebrow at the phrase but said nothing of it other than simply nodding.

"Welp, see ya," she waved slightly before tapping his nose. " Boop" she said with a smirk before she vanished in bright pink-ish purple light. Leaving a very surprised Superman to deal with an army and a very angry Lex Luthor.

 **XXX**

" _Hahah, that look on his face_ ," she thought with amusement as she drove away on her custom motorcycle, a slick and lean two wheeler with pink and purple highlight, swerving and shifting betweening lanes and cars.

" _Time to go home,"_ she thought with a happy sigh. The whole Lex Luthor fiasco was predictable but what she didn't expect was it going downhill so quickly.

" _Oh well,"_ she continued in thought, _" At least it's over with now."_ With her thoughts complete she spend up her bike and focused on getting to her destination.

She really hoped Papa will like her welcome back present.

 **XXX**

 **Sombra the badass hacker, information broker, and sexy ass latina in the flesh!...ink? Meh, doesn't matter, the second chapter introduced a lot of stuff and the relationship between my OC and the deadly trio.**

 **What are your thoughts on that it, by the way? You feel that its tacky or uninteresting? Does it ruin the story? Or is it one of the most unique Idea's you've ever heard?**

 **Please respond, I always look forward to readings what people say and their thought and opinions. :D**

 **As always,**

 **If any of you have criticism, please try and make it constructive, Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Devil is in the House!**

 **Come all, Welcome all! To this next part of my story! I do hope those who enjoy my story that they enjoy my chapter and I have special to being the first few people to favorite and follow this story!**

 **This is quite a long one. For me that is. My minimum for anything fanfiction is 5k and then maximum is everything above that. Their are one or two exceptions when it's needed for character development. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I really did, especially the beginning. You'll see soon enough ;).**

 **Now, I warn you now, that the overwatch character you see in the chapter will feel OOC in some areas but I advise you all to remember that this character has been in a different circumstances than the original has been through but I will keep this character as close as canon as possible.**

 **Also 'Halo is Bad Ass', and I agree with you in that statement as Halo is fucking awesome, save for Halo 5…., you my reader owe me five bucks(in a friendly manner) :P.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC!**

 **XXX**

"Fucking Sombra, would you stop sending me these damn things! I don't need any of this, _"_ he mumbled to himself as he deleted the near hundred or so anonymous emails on his computer ranging from dating sites to porn subscriptions.

"If I want get a girl then I'll get one on my own. I don't need your...whatever the hell you're trying to do." He said continuing to delete emails, sipping a mug of coffee, black, as he sat alone at the only table in the main floor of the MV-261 Orca dropship, until he found an email that seemed be actually from his younger sister, in a serious sense, labeled as 'IMPORTANT INFO'. Very different to the other titles saying 'GET A LIFE', 'HAVE SOME FUN', or 'ACTUALLY TRY IT ASSHOLE'. He clicked on the email bringing up a semi lengthy message with links placed at the bottom.

" _Yo, Gabe, hermano, can you humor me and at least go on one of those porn sites I sent you?"_ The message began causing the man to groan into his hand. He could already tell where this was going. Where the fuck did Ana put that aspirin he'll need it in about two minutes.

" _Kidding!... Ok, that was a lie but its not what want to talk to you about. Bro, you need to be more social, you barely talk to your co-workers and have maybe like two friends, that cute blond guy and that sexy egyption woman, and even those two are a stretch. Look, I know what happened to Talon, your friends, was a bit traumatic but that doesn't mean you have to close yourself off. With the rate you're going you'll stop talking to me and Sis and that's a big no-no. And don't get me started on your love life which is as barren as your current destination to Afghanistan. Dad's gonna want grandkids, even he's not here at the moment, and you and I sure as hell know I'm not going to have any for a while. Big Sis ain't going to have any either, remember that big argument they had when he asked her about kids? I might be twenty-six but I'm still a little girl when I see those two fight. So, that leaves you hermano! You're the only one left and you've stopped looking for someone not to mention and your social life completely non existent ever since you joined Overwatch. I still say that's a weird ass name for a merc group. And this is excusing your attempts before you joined, which were few and far between, and not to mention your talking skills. You really need to learn how to talk girls bro, they don't like to listen about torture techniques, gun specs, or if they'd like to spar. Just..talk to us alright? We're worried about you. Now, look up some of the stuff I put in here. If you don't feel like putting your damn name on any of the dating sites could you go to the porn ones? They'll at least teach you how to treat a women in bed, even though how unlikely that'll happen anytime soon._

 _As always, BOOP!_

 _Sombra ;3_

Ok, he was right, he needs those pills, now! He wasn't even going to question how she learned what she knew. That women has always been able to know everything about everyone even when she was a kid. Why does she always have to poke into someone's else personally life, especially mine? Oh right, she doesn't understand the concept of personal space and she loves to bug mine most of all.

With determination he got out of his seat and walked across the main floor, which was a square shaped large room used for rest/relaxation and was also an entrance/exit to the ship. His table was located at one of the corners of the square. He walked towards the cabinet labeled with a medical cross on the far wall opposite of the table. As he stops in front of it he opened it finding its small shelves were filled with all types of pills, bandages and other medical equipment. The man squinted his eyes as he began to grab each individual bottle of pills and read their names before putting them back randomly of it wasn't the correct one. He had gone through little more than half the shelves before he was interrupted.

"Gabriel, are you injured?" A heavily accented female voice spoke behind him. Her skin was a lightly tanned white, her eyes a light blue and her hair a soft colored blond. Her face was heart shaped and her body athletic and hourglassed shaped. On her head was a brown halo and on her back were brown mechanical wings. She wore a desert brown camouflage body armor covering her arms and neck down to her hip, a long piece of cloth flowed down her stomach reaching inches above her ankles. Under this body armor she wore a red skin tight bodysuit and wore brown metal greaves reaching from her feet to her knees.

Gabriel sighed before turning around to speak with the combat medic. Maybe she could tell him where the aspirin was?

"No, I'm not hurt, Angela, I just have a headache. Was looking through the med cabinet for aspirin and as you can see," he turn sideways to allow the women to see the once organized cabinet now lied in a large mess.

" I couldn't find it." He grumbled getting a giggle from the blond angel. The women took a step forward and reached to one of the shelfs and grabbed a bottle then handed it the man.

"Here you go," she said with a smile," now can you fix the mess you made. I spent nearly an hour restocking and organizing it this morning, so I feel a bit dissatisfied at seeing it at all disarrayed like that." She finished with her finger pointing towards the cabinet. The man groaned again before nodding, he didn't want to do it but he had to keep civil relation with this people or else he'd get booted off the crew. As the women walked off towards her medical station that was on the same side of his table but on the opposite corner. He watched as she sat on her chair and began to tap away on her computer. He shook his head before beginning to rearrange the shelves in a neat manner.

"Alphabetically, please!" She called out from her chair, her hand raised, still staring at the computer screen. He groaned again at her condition for cleaning. Seem he's going to take two pills instead one now.

A few minutes had passed as he reorganized the cabinet. His eyes was twitching in annoyance.

 _Seriously, how is it harder to organize this than messing it up…Ok, now thinking about, breaking stuff has always been easier than fixing it."_ He thought in acceptance, focusing on his tedious task. His focus shifted, however, when heavy footsteps were nearing from the direction of the bridge.

"Angela!" A very tall man wearing heavily mechanized armor walked down the steps said loudly.

"Halftime is nearly over, quickly, come back before the kickoff starts." He continued as he reached the end of the steps. The man's armor, designed after a medieval knight full plated armor, was the epitome of the wielders engineering skill, crafted by the strongest metal man could get, wired to react instantaneously to the wielders movements, and to increase the wielder's strength and, of course, durability. Coated with a brown coloring with red decal and having some area be a bright, electric, yellow. The helmet that is regularly on his head was removed allowing his smiling, slightly, wrinkled face, his blind left eye with a scar going horizontal across it, and his long combed white hair and expertly trimmed white beard to be seen.

"I'll be right there, Reinhardt, I just needed to make sure my patients are being taken care of." She said to him with a smile finishing up another email. The large man laughed before walking closer to her.

"They'll be kept in good health, Angela, Ana is personally ensuring that they will be. Now, come, before it begins." The man reached with his large hand to her back lightly pulling her out of her chair before pushing her towards the communications station, located under the bridge. Where the rest of the crew were currently enjoying a Football game(not american football) between Germany and Spain.

"Gabriel!" the loud man screamed out, having finally noticing him working on the cabinet.

"Why don't you come as well, so that we may all enjoy a good game of Football and bond as companions!" He screamed out again, getting a giggle out of Angela.

" _Why me?!"_ He thought sorrow. He just wanted aspirin for his headache, which just grew another size because of Reinhardt's tendency to scream out his words when he's excited, he'll need three pills now.

"I can't, kinda busy here, fixing this and all. By the way, if you're all watching the game then who the hell is flying the ship?" He didn't need to ask the question as he had a pretty good idea of who would be piloting the ship. He just wanted to change the subject away from him having to sit in a room with five other people all screaming their lungs out about someone not kicking a ball the right way. He didn't have anything against Soccer-err Football, its just that he wasn't raised to value it. If there was anyone to blame about his lack of enjoyment in sports it's to blame his father. Then, again, he was the same man that taught him how to shoot a pistol at the age of five so I guess he didn't completely ruin his childhood.

"Athena, of course, she was kind enough to manage the ship while we enjoy our passion for. FOOTBALL!" He finished with a laughing screaming before walking towards Gabriel.

"Now, don't try and run away from it, my friend, you have to at least spend some time with others outside of combat." As he said this he used his large mechanical arms to grab Gabriel from both sides and pick him up.

"Hey!" He shouted at being manhandled, literally.

" _Why does shit like this only and always happen to me, dammit!"_

"Reinhardt, put him down, he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to," The medic calmly suggested, acting as if this was something that happens normally.

"But Angela the man needs to be more sociable and participating in a group activity such as this would work wonders!" The older man argued as he walked past her and up the steps all the while Gabriel struggled in his grasp. He really didn't want to deal with this.

" _Fuck it"_ he thought before activating his powers.

His body that was once covered in black combat armor, ammunition, and a beanie. Quickly changed as black smoke enveloped him causing his body to become mist leaving Reinhardt to grab air. The black mist flowed out of Reinhardt's hands and around his body before accumulating near the table Gabriel's computer rested upon.

The black mist began to form into a body beginning at his feet. Feet that appeared to be wearing thick metal combat greeves. Moving up from his feet the mist formed a thick kevlar pants covering his legs along with a semi loose belt holding red colored grenades across his waist. Continuing up his chest a thick uniquely patterned combat kevlar metal body armor appeared along with thick clawed and spiked combat gloves covering his hands. Reaching to his neck a long black cloak enveloped his shoulders and cascaded down to his ankles. To finally reaching his face which was covered by a black hoodie and a bone white skull mask. If not for knowing he had a face the pitch blackness of the inside of the hood would have fooled everyone to thinking it he was a solid spirit of death.

"I don't want to go." His voice that was once deep and human now echoed in a demonic tone. Gabriel, or as he is called in this form, Reaper, said to Reinhardt who had a slight frown.

"I merely wanted to bond as brother in arms, Gabriel, you have been with us for nearly a year and half now and we still know nearly nothing about you." He reasoned but the Reaper simply shook his head.

"If I ever want to talk about my myself I'll be sure to let you know." He said simply before changing back to his human form. His combat armor and his tanned human skin covering him once more as he walked back towards to the medical cabinet. He didn't enjoy leaving a job half finished, even if it was just a meanaly task such as organizing shelves.

"Sorry about that, you know how he is." the medic apologized.

" Come, Reinhardt, like you said before, we'll be late if we don't hurry." She finished as she grabbed the older man's hand, her arms looking like a twig compared to the man's gargantuan hands, pulling him to the communication room, leaving the latin man to complete his task and to his own thoughts.

 **XXX**

He punched the sandbag with such strength that it rippled the sand within. He then kicked getting the same effect following it up with a five hit punching combo which tore the sandbag from its hook, hitting the wall behind it. He began to slow his rapid breathing as his 'training partner' was down. After calming his breathing and his heartrate he stared at the sandbag before walking towards it. He picked up the heavy training tool with ease and placed it in it's storage compartment.

"GO GO GO! YES, GOAL!" The mechanized german screamed, his yell echoing across the entire ship. Followed by enthusiastic screams by the rest of the team that was picked for this assignment.

Gabriel tried his best to ignore the excitement, to ignore them. To force himself away from them, to stop him from making the same mistake he did with his former group, with his family, to stop him from having attachments. Jesus, he sounds like a damn jedi from Star Wars but he guessed what he was doing wasn't any different from the Jedi code, specifically the part about having no attachments. Having that sort of connection with people in this profession and in his personal life, he found, would usually lead to problems. Problem he'd rather not have to deal with again. He was no coward, he believed he was the opposite. By having no one to care about during battle would increase battle effectiveness by a large margin and would allow him to complete missions much faster than most operatives. Fear would not appear in someone's mind during battle, fear for others, and would allow for full focus upon combat. He was only polite to them for the sake of battle effectiveness, arguments in the middle of battle spells disaster.

"No, No! Block him, block him! Yes! He kicked it out!" A women with a thick british accent cheered; seems that Lena was having fun as well. He was not surprised that the british time-manipulator had a passionate love for the sport. He was under the impression that most of europe along with all of the hispanic and latin nations enjoyed Football. Call him stereotyping but it was what he has seen with his very eyes making it his opinion meaning most arguments are invalid...Actually you could argue his opinion but he usually won't let you by way of threatening or, if someone really angered him, death by one of his shotguns. He very much dislikes being told that he's wrong.

Which was what Sombra was doing with her not so subtle email. It's always been like this since they were kids, the two girls in their family always trying to tell him what was right or what was wrong. He can make his own choice and live the consequences damn it! He was his own person. It was always so humiliating to be told off by his younger sister and it was straight up annoying to be scolded by his older one.

" _I don't care if you've lived for a hundred years or if you've lived for twenty, no one, NO ONE! Tells me what I should be or do!."_ That damn older sister of his was always mothering him. She was his older sister, not his parent. The closest thing he has to a parent is his dad, the man who adopted him from the orphanage in California, and that guy tried his best to give Gabrial space. In reality seems like he was trying to avoid him completely. He taught him everything from how to fight, cook, control his powers and educated him on every subject that were taught in schools but then there were things he didn't teach him. Things that he dragged both his sister to learn about. He had always known that they were his favorite, that they gained special attention for a reason he never learned about. He gave them gifts, he would ask their opinion on things more than him, he would compliment and encourage on things they did and much, much, more. He rarely did anything like that to him. He merely nodded, spoke to him a few times, before moving on. He ignored him!

He hated his sister's obsession on pleasing their father. Heck, he had at one point accused them of sleeping with him, that he had taken them in to become his own personal fuck dolls. Lets just say the girls didn't take it that well and we proceeded to fight, destroying most of the garden in their father's villa in Greece. The old man was gone at the time, visiting a new museum in Norway revolved around the Viking era. When dad returned Gabriel had left to live alone for a few weeks. After his time alone was over Gabriel returned to found his father was gone, again, and his sisters were packing up to leave as well.

It turns out the old man returned to only say that he was going on a personal quest of his. Apparently, he found something during his time in Norway. That was nearly fifty years ago and he hasn't returned yet.

In all honesty he didn't remember childhood, past, and even interactions with his family. The powers he gained from him has become a curse of his…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it now. He barely got better from his earlier headache.

Over the fifty years his relationship with his sisters was slowly improving or not at all in some cases; he wasn't actively trying to be in their good graces. Most, no, all of their interactions were initiated by either one of them or both at the same time. While he avoids them all together. Lately, his sisters have been trying to bring him back into the family.

" _Good luck with that."_ He thought, as there was no way in all hell's was he going to go back. He tried to be apart of their family and when they let him in then they just rejected him, pushed him out.

No, he was no longer one of them.

He was no longer Gabriel Parmenio Eknyx, son of Xiphon Eknyx, the immortal demon, trained in the arts of war and the shadow, the black sheep, of the Eknyx family.

He was now Gabriel Alfonso Reyes, the living Reaper, a determined, heartless killer, who enjoys the rush of a kill, working for any mercenary group who gets the most pay and the most violent contracts.

And nothing was going to change that.

Nothing.

 **XXX**

Over the past nine months, ever since he had arrived in Gotham and returned from years long adventure, he had thought that one day he would arrive at Arkham Asylum. To be shackled, interviewed, and be systematically labeled as insane by this country's government. To be given sedatives that wouldn't work thanks to his abilities and be forced to interact with individuals that he would usually steer clear from. Even with all his cynical contemplation of his possible future he never expected himself to arrive here in these circumstances.

As a guest.

He patiently waited in the meeting room for his requested inmate to arrive. The only place tenets of the Asylum and those of the outside world would be able to meet. Inmate being the keyword as despite this place being labeled a place for the mentally insane it was more prison than a mental ward. Courtesy of Doctor Hugo Strange's relentless political pressure on the justice system to transfer all those who have superhuman abilities to be transferred here; for supposed rehabilitation purposes but he knows that the only thing that occurs here are experiments, torture, and further psychological breakdowns.

" _This place has the tendency of creating sociopathic individuals than prevent them. So much for being a place of medicinal aid and mental security."_ He thought as he shook his head in disappointment. He severely disliked this cities level of corruption and lack of actual honesty. Having a high integrity is an important piece of a healthy society and it was very apparent that Gotham's society is practically cancerous.

There was nothing he could do to fix this place even if he wanted too, and he doesn't. It has enough heros trying to fix a permanent place of sins and a new whatever he would be categorized would either make it worse and or make it _a lot_ worse. Which is why he preferred to just add more chaos. This place was hell on earth already it couldn't any worse.

The sound of knocking on a door rang him out of his thoughts bringing him back to his present predicament. The doors to the room opened and a man wearing a blue-gray medical uniform walked in. He stepped to the side, still holding the door, for the inmate to enter followed by two armed security personnel. Their rifles aimed at the man's head, their fingers twitching over the triggers, daring the prisoner to cause a scene so that they could execute him.

With a smile, Darkness spoke to the man to begin his little plot to free every single inmate on this island prison. To catch the attention of Batman and force him to fight many of his regular opponents.

"Hello, , or do you prefer ?"

He didn't enjoy being forced to fight his apprentices and not have the chance of a full on one on one fight between them. Their prior encounter had ended with the Batman planning to rescue his fallen students and take them to safety. Ignoring him in all together. It was insulting to be ignored like that after making such grandeur of his arrival to Gotham.

Although, he supposed today would be an entertaining enough day to cure him of his annoyance.

 **XXX**

The guy didn't seem that special. White skin, blues eyes, short blond hair, a clean shaven face, with an uneasy smile on his lips. He had average looks and an average build, not too skinny but not to fat. He wore a button up light brown colored shirt with brown pants and orange, black, tennis shoes. A camera sat on the metal table where his folded hands rested upon as he sat on the uncomfortable metal chairs they provided. The man screamed weakling and Freeze could almost smell the fear falling off of him or was that the sweat falling from his brow? He couldn't really tell.

The guards pushed him forward, through the doorway, and on the metal chair opposite from the man. Freeze couldn't really use his hands or legs as the cryosuit they made to imprison him was shaped into the form of a straight jacket. Locking both his limbs and his body in a comfortable icy walking tomb. The only portion of his body that was free was his icy, pale, blue skinned bald head. The face positioned in a bored and unimpressed expression as he stared at his visitor.

What would a reporter want with him after being in prison for almost a year now?

"Hello, , or do you prefer ?"

His voice was just as uneasy as he looked. I bet if he could spook him just a tiny bit he would pee his pants and maybe call out to his mother. That would certainly be a very amusing sight.

"Hello," his voice held an icy echo to it.

" What do you want?" He asked ignoring his question, he didn't care what he called him. He just wanted to know the hell he wanted so he could go back to his cell.

The journalist flinched slightly at both his tone and actual voice before he straightened his back, clearing his throat, and spoke. "Well, I'm here about a rumor that I felt was prudent to make a piece about. Something that had to do with your arrest conducted by Gotham PD but orchestrated by the Batman."

Freeze narrowed his eyes and if he could his hands would be in fists."There's nothing to speak about. Batman beat me during one of my heists and trapped me long enough for the cops to arrest me. That's all there is to it."

"That's not how I heard it, which is why I'm here to speak with you. To confirm my suspicions." he began with his uneasy smile. Despite the man apparent weakness there was something in his eyes, something Freeze noticed. A very small, near unnoticeable, spark of cunning, of calculation, and it really throw the man of ice off. He had first thought this man was wheasel trying to get an easy interview and spin the story whatever way he wanted but now, after seeing that look. Freeze would have to rethink his opinion on this man.

He is much more than meets the eyes.

"What have you heard?" Freeze asked, playing the game of subtlety that he assumed the man in front of him was also playing. The man's response to the question was a quick look towards the guards. The guards nodded before beginning to walk out the room.

"You only have fifteen minutes." One of the guards said as he closed the door. Which cemented the surprise on Freezes face. This wasn't something he was expecting to happen. Almost instinctively Freeze looked up towards one of the corner in the room where a security camera monitored everything that occurred in it's vision.

"You have no need to worry about them, . They have all been paid for as well." Freezes head snapped back to the journalist as his voice, once uneasy, shy, and timid now changed to a deep dominating, powerful, and mysterious more frightening, his once clear blues eyes were now pupil-less red, there wasn't even white in his eyes it was just red!

Ok, now he was the one getting uneasy.

"Who are you?" Freeze demanded but the only thing he received was a large smile that seemed quite friendly, probably in an attempt to calm his nerves, but it only made him more uneasy than he already was.

"I am not your enemy, Mr. Freeze, in truth you can call me a friend and a concerned one at that." Freeze didn't believe him and had a feeling that the man in front of him wanted something from him. Maybe it had to do with Batman? He was asking questions about his connection to the caped crusader earlier.

"What do you mean?" Freeze asked, his voice still stern and trying to act intimidating despite being in shackles. The other man simply raised his hand up signaling him to 'wait for a moment'. Freeze merely narrowed his eyes and closely watched the man movements.

He bent down from his chair and reached through what sounds like a suitcase. He ruffled through it before finding what he was looking bringing up a stack of papers onto the table. He pushed it toward Freeze insinuating he wanted him to see it.

Freeze glanced at the visitor with suspicion before looking at the papers. When he did he had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating then blinked again and again and after the fifth time, along with a shaking of his head, he gasped.

"These...these are my notes...How did you…" He stuttered out.

"How did you get this!?" he finished with a roar staring at the smiling man with rage. These were the notes Batman was supposed to have gotten to research a way to save his wife. It was what they agreed upon. He stays in prison while Batman saves his wife. Why does this man have it!?

"Simple, my friend, and despite how much it pains me to say this, I found them in your evidence locker in Gotham Police Department. It would seem Batman hasn't bothered collecting it since you arrived here." He said with a frown and his body was slouched forward emphasizing his sadness.

Freeze's face was in shock as he was told that The Batman, a hero, the defender of Gotham, the caped crusader, had completely ignored his part of the deal. The amount of rage, of pure unadulterated bloodlust, flowing through him was hot enough to warm up his normally sub-zero body. That bastard had tricked him into turning himself in and he had believed him. Believed that Gotham's most famous hero would actually try and help him, to rehabilitate him no matter how unorthodox the method to do it was.

"Oh my, the room actually lowered in temperature, I thought that was only possible in your weaponized cryosuit." He said with a hum as he looked around the room with curiosity. Freeze paused for moment, the anger swelling within him fading temporarily, as he looked at the other man. He seemed very out of place in all this. In telling him about Batman, calling him his friend, and even saying he wants to help, Freeze glared at the man. What was this man's endgame?

"Why? Why are you telling me this? Why bother helping me? What is your purpose?" He asked rapidly, his questions flowing into the next in a smooth motion.

" Who are you?" He finished stopping the man's curious looks around the room. His red eyes turned to Freeze's and he slowly turned his head to face the man of ice. That erry friendly smile he usually had plastered across his face was gone and what remained was a look of stern interest and mysteriousness.

"Who am I? In paper, at the moment, my name is Richard Peterson but I have much to many names to recite to you in our… four remaining minutes," A cryptic chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at his leather strapped, silver cased, mechanical watch. "But you have nothing to worry about, my friend, your circumstances is something very similar to an event I had gone through in my very long life. I merely want to ensure that you have have a better ending than I did." He spoke in solemn voice, his face showing an expression of remorse and his voice holding hints of guilt. Freeze was confused on his reasoning and surprised at his apparent show of emotion. The more and more this man speaks the more confused Freeze becomes and it worries him.

Whatever this man wanted in exchange for helping him would surely be something incredibly important and dangerous.

"And what sort of situation are you speaking of? Prison? I've been here many times before and I have escaped just as many times as well. I even readied an escape route, already, something I made more out of habit than actual intent but with what you told me today. I think I would be leaving very soon. " His voice serious and angry as his thoughts flowed back towards revenge for a moment.

His visitor shook his head.

"No, nothing like that," his deep voice somehow sounded soft and nurturing," I wish to help you with your quest to save your wife. I am certain that I have the cure for her disease."

"What!" Freeze screamed, standing up from his chair in shock. His lips opened to ask numerous questions but was stopped by a beeping noise from his watch followed by a series of knocks from the door.

"It seems that our time has run out," he said calmly. After he said this Freeze's guards entered the room once again and began to assuring him back to his cell.

"No! NO! Let me go! What do you mean!? What cure!?" Freeze yelled, still in shock, struggling with his guards. His resistance stopped, however, when the guards removed their guns safeties, the audible clicks catching Freeze's attention. The prisoner stopped fighting against them and with his hands twitching in irritation in his suit he followed them back towards his quarters.

He had to be lying, tricking him, there was no way that man was able to find, let alone create, a cure for his wife's illness. He has spent years on studying the effects and weaknesses of the disease, and no matter how much time and resources he gained, he was never any closer to finding a cure than he was at the beginning. What does this man, Richard or whatever he wants to call himself, want from him? An allie? A debt? His technology? There wasn't many things that man could ask for as he didn't have many things to give in general.

"Hey, Freeze, you looked like you've seen a ghost?" A male voice spoke to him across from his cell breaking him out of his thoughts. He had to blink for a moment as he released that he was in his cell in the first place. It seem he was on complete autopilot the entire trip to his temporary home, as he was contemplating his recent visitors words. He ignored that for now for favor of turning around and answering the question. 

"Not exactly, Firefly, but I was quite surprised today." The pyromaniac, wearing a torn pillowcase over his head, simply raised his eyebrow at him before shrugging and returning to his bed an action Freeze followed as well.

Batman lied to him, meaning he would most certainly be getting some sort of revenge against him. Maybe he should kill one of his little followers and see how he enjoys watching someone he cares about be slowly dying in a block of ice. Yes, that's sound most promising…

Then why does it feel not satisfying enough? Has he grown numb to murder, to revenge? He didn't really know.

He laid down on the bed, tired from the emotional pressure that put upon him.

" _Tired…,"_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

Maybe that's why he didn't feel up for killing the Bats students? He was tired of it all. Tired of fighting, tired of doing this routine. Of robbing, murdering, trying to help his wife, then getting caught by Batman, sent to prison and not long after he would escape said prison. Then repeating this process over several years. He still wanted to save his wife. He still wanted to kill Batman. But… he wanted change most of all, something new, something different. He going insane doing the same exact thing over and over and over again.

Ain't that the definition of insanity? He heard something of the like on a story the news was going on about. Connected to a video game or something? Ahh, doesn't matter now, he just needs to worry about resting for his escape tomorrow.

Though it would help if he could scratch his damn nose! Something is making it itch like crazy.

Shaking his head something slide across his nose, down his face, and falling down to the floor. It sounded like some sort of paper. Freeze quickly opened his eyes, sat up, And look to the floor. It was a small blank slip of paper. He frowned as he lacked the ability to look on the other side because of his trapped arms. However, a moment later a soft click sounded behind him followed by a soft hiss as his arms came free from its locked position.

Freeze loomed at his free appendages with a look of surprise.

"What the…" he softly spoke, confused on how he was freed before noticing the paper on the floor again. With his arms now in his control he picked the paper and flipped it over finding a few words written on it in a gothic style print.

'Be prepared. Your escape will occur in an hour. Notify the others.' It said. Freeze realized who had sent him this message and who had freed him. He didn't need to know how he did it, despite his curiosity.

That reporter was very serious in helping him.

However, the message also said to notify the rest of his fellow super villains. A hint that his genius level mind could lead him to one conclusion.

A prison break.

 **XXX**

"So this guy's been clearing out the underworld ever since he arrived. How many gangs has he finished off so far?" The fastest man alive, The Flash, spoke to the world's greatest detective, his hand on his chin. He wore his typical skin tight red and yellow suit covering his entire body with a yellow thunderbolt insignia on chest.

"Thirty-six so far, most of them were low level street gangs while only few were actual high level threats." Batman responded matter of factly. Flash hummed before his fingers snapped as he had a thought.

"Wait, didn't you say this guys helps people too? That doesn't go along with your whole idea about him being a god complex, arrogant, condescending, mass murderer." He asked in confusion.

"That is irrelevant. Darkness has shown himself to be cunning and intelligent and in light of this I have concluded that those cases was an attempt to throw us off his true intent. It hasn't been the first time someone has done this and it won't be the last." The man draped in black curtly argued as his thoughts briefly moved towards Joker and his successful scheme at faking his change of heart, from being a madman to an example citizen, before he had murdered hundreds of people with his patented laughing gas at an event he had hosted.

"Ya, that's true, I can see a guy like him do something like that." He nodded at his own words before putting his hands on his waist in a heroic like pose.

"So, where do we start?" Flash asked with a sparkling smile.

"We start by hunting down every single connection we can find between him and the gangs." The two heroes turned towards the long stairwell leading up to the elevator that goes up to Wayne Manor where Nightwing growled out his statement, his face contorted in anger.

"Nightwing, you're supposed to be resting, you haven't completely healed." Batman's words were scoffed at by the young adult.

"I didn't have it as bad Tim, he's still in critical back at the Tower." He said grimly before his face turned back to rage.

" Which is why we need to go out there make sure he doesn't do that anyone else, anyone one of _us_." He explained but everyone knew his reasoning was a lie. He wanted revenge and the two elder heros could not blame him. Despite Dick, Nightwing, not being around the Batcave as much as before he still held a good and close relationship with his successor.

"Agreed, but we can't just head out without any direct leads. We'll be flying blind and that would just make it more difficult for us to find him," Batman reasoned. Nightwing wanted to argue but he stopped himself. Batman was right, running around at night would probably get them nothing. The only time they were able to catch the guy in the first place was because they were in area when the heist happened but that doesn't mean they should sit around and do nothing, they had to do something!

"Batman! Bruce! It's Barbara, are you there!? Please, pick up!" The men in the cave were surprised at Batgirl's abrupt call and the fear filled tone of her voice sprang Batman to quickly walk towards his computer and answer.

"Barbara, what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked in a calm and monotone voice hiding his growing worry swelling in his chest. Something Flash and Nightwing were also beginning to feel within their own hearts.

"Check the news Bruce! Quick, it's bad, it's really, really, bad!" At her words Batman sprang to action as he began to tap on his computer to bring up the local news network.

"What is it, Barb?" Nightwing asked, Batgirl doesn't get afraid very easily and usually when she does it's because what she's afraid of is something we should all be afraid of. However, Barbara couldn't answer as the screen lit up with sounds of gunfire, blood curdling screams, and sounds of panic. A black haired women wearing a business suit was ducking under a car with determination on her face. The camera moved showing an image of burning police cars, dead cops, living one's shooting at their attackers before looking back to towards the reporter. Her microphone lifted up to her lips.

"Arkham Asylum has been overtaken by the occupants! The hundreds of inmates have killed the guards, doctors, and other security personnel, taking their weapons and have began to start what seems like an all out war against the authorities. It's also been confirmed that Firefly, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Man-bat, Two-face, Riddler, and have escaped and have somehow obtained replicas of their equipment. Equipment that they have been using against the-LOOK OUT!" she said having noticed something behind the camera man. The camera swerved to the right as they ran away from whatever she saw and a moment later an explosion was heard followed by the cameraman and women flying across the air a few feet forward. As they landed the camera screen cracked slightly.

"HAHAHA! Man, that was fun!" A male voice hollered as another series of explosion sounded off. A groan was heard as the camera moved sluggishly around searching for something. It stopped as the cameraman yelled as he found the reporter women impaled by an exposed piece of barbed steel.

"Where do think you're going?" The camera moved to the left again to be facing the deranged and burned face of Two-face wearing a black and white suit divided in the middle by color. The cameraman quickly stepped back but was stopped when Two-face brang up a large .44 revolver and aimed at his head. Two-face cocked the gun but he paused as he brought out a small coin, a quarter, from his pocket.

"Now, heads, you live, tails you die" he said as he brought the coin up to his face showing the two sides as he called them out but before he could flip it he was stopped by a black, spiked, metal gauntlet.

"No need for the that now, Two-face. He currently has a use for me." Two-face looked to his side, staring at the deep voice being that the camera's limited vision covered. The camera began to shake showing that who ever Two-face was talking to made the cameraman more afraid than even Two-face. Someone who was nearly about to kill him a few moments earlier.

The hero's didn't need to see more to know who was that other man, his voice and armor was more than enough evidence to point towards the Devil of Gotham. Darkness.

"Hmph, fine, its your court anyway." Two-face said as he stepped out of screen letting Darkness into view for all to see, staring at the camera with his blood red eyes in curiosity. Wearing the same armor as his previous encounter with Batman.

"Hmm, that's seems like a good enough of distance. Stay there, please. Now, is the connection still running?" He asked getting a nod by the cameraman, evident by the slight movement down with the camera.

"Good," Darkness continued. The being of nightmares moved his around relaxing his neck and coughed several times, trying to clear his throat. It looks like the Devil has something to say and the heros were worried about what.

"Citizens of Gotham! I am what your media has labeled The Devil of Gotham! A very pretentious title and a little on the nose wouldn't many of you agree? I am no demon, despite my appearance, and I am even less of what many you think a devil should be. I'm actually quite kind when you get to know me, considerate even, but I digress this is not why I'm speaking with you today. Today, I would like to formally invite Batman to the formerly named Arkham Asylum to the now called House of Hades, ruled by yours truly, for a continuation of the swaray we had earlier this week. As we did not get the chance to have our dance. Oh, just so you know Batman, you'll have to partake in a large scale ball with entirety of my house's members before you can even get the chance of asking me for a dance. Farewell, for now, I patiently await your impending arrival, I'll even have Ivy prepare some plant cocktails for you to enjoy when you are here." Darkness did a formal bow towards the camera cementing the prestigious theme of it all. As he stood straight again he looked behind the camera and nodded. A moment later a soft click of metal sounded behind the camera.

"Heh, tails," a gunshot sounded off seconds before the camera fell to the floor losing connection.

The heros were silent, processing the rapid amount of images and words that was sent to them. When they fully processed everything only one of them had anything to say.

"Bat's, I know you don't like asking for help, hell you sucked a lot of pride to call me here, but I think your going to need some more help on this."

He hated to admit it openly, which is why he isn't, but Flash was right. He needed more help than he expected. A lot more help.

He'll need the help of the Justice League.

 **XXX**

 **How was it everyone? Suspenseful? Informative? Intriguing? Chilling?**

 **The next chapter as you can all tell, hopefully, will be a BIG fight between Darkness and his group VS Batman and the Justice League. Who will win? Place your bets now!**

 **Also anyone have suggestions on what hero's I should put into the fight?**

 **The first several for certain heroes are: Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Flash.**

 **I'm asking for another five! Any suggestions would work and again its suggestion so if I don't like it please don't get offended if I don't put him or her in.**

 **Also how do you guys feel about the background, the hits I've given about who or what Darkness is and how long he's lived for. The relationship between Sombra, Widow, and Reaper. Also the portrayal of the other Overwatch characters, Mercy and Reinhardt?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 **If any of have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Also PM me for any question you have and I may or may not answer them and if I do please don't spoil it for anyone!**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **So, BIG NEWS!**

 **I finally have a direction for the story!**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **I'm so happy! This story doesn't need to be completely revised! I was even tempted to make into a Marvel story instead!**

 **Anyway, I did go back an edited a decent chunk of things in the earlier chapters to make sure the plot makes sense and there's not any inconsistencies.**

 **Seriously, though, I had two major issues with this story. Direction and characterization**

 **Now with a direction finally found for this story I can actually write it without feeling so lost all the time! LOL!**

 **Another main issue was characterization specifically in Reaper. I already had an idea of what Widow was gonna be and Sombra is more or less the same as Canon. In personality that is but with a few changes.**

 **Reaper, however, as seen in the last chapter is disgruntled and even angry with his family. I've been struggling with finding a good way to explain that and now I finally found it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own DC or Overwatch, I do own Darkness though.**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 4: The Past Remembered and Forgotten**

It has been a few short hours since his announcement to the city. He was fairly certain that most of America and much of the world has seen his speech on youtube or watched a replay on their respective media networks.

He was anxious. For not only is his plan moving along flawlessly and without delay. He could not wait to see the coming storm of battle. Of the classic struggle of good vs evil, of villain vs hero. He had to resist thumping his leg onto the dirty asylum floor in his anticipation. Instead he sits still in his chair; a thick, black, slab of raw, sharpened, and molded metal of a throne he had created, its design based off the Iron Throne from the famous series called the Game of Thrones; which was also one of his personal favorites. As he patiently waits for the event to unfold, with a posture fit for a king. Perfect match to his demonic physique.

"You called, boss?"

Ahh, his messenger has arrived.

"Indeed, I did. Please go and notify the super criminals that I require them in my presence.

The inmate nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room. He thought about using a radio device to call them but he was an old fashioned man. He much prefered a runner. Especially when radio messages can be intercepted.

The chamber he resided in was the former prison block of the metahumans. His chair was located on the center of the chamber, between the specialized cells that lined the walls. Four specialized rooms on each side. The lights on the ceiling were flickering lightly. The walls were splattered with blood.

" _Maybe I should clean the room."_ Darkness thought as he looked at the broken glass on the floor, the dead bodies piled up in the corner and the overall messy setting. The area, while very open, still had enough obstacles to cause discomfort during battle and removing these obstacles would give him and his opponents an easier time to fight.

He'll do it later, he decided, after he spoke to the others, his villains. He had to count himself fortunate for the number of villains that were imprisoned. Most would usually escape after a weeks or so. Such a horrible prison let alone justice system, why don't they just execute them and be done with it? A clean slice to the throat or a bullet to the head would do the trick, for most people that is. He doubts that Clayface or Manbat would be so easily killed. Oh well, nothing he has to deal with at the moment. He came to use them not kill them, not yet anyway, or even save them. Except for Freeze, his intent from the beginning was to release him and allow him to live a life of freedom with his wife from the beginning.

, he is one of the few people in this world he could truly sympathise with. Risking anything and everything for his wife. For the person he loved, his only reason for living. There was a time that Darkness was in the same position as . Trapped in deadlock between losing the one you loved and not being able to do anything about it.

It had been his sixth wife at the time and she was his first Greek wife as well. Passionate, caring, and understanding, is what he would label her. His sweet Pesefonia. She died of poison. A slow poison, given to her by those who sought to destroy his will so that he may be slain with ease. It merely made him angry.

He massacred them. Lined their heads and mangled bodies as ornaments lining his home's walls. It pleased him that his dying wife approved.

It took two weeks for her to die and every day he felt like his heart was breaking. She had been the first woman to accept him for who he was, willingly. Not forced like his first five wives were, as those were gifts from his former and last master. He spent nearly five joyful, prosperous, years with her. The only sadness that had wrought him during his marriage was the inability of having children. Pesefonia had wanted children. There were no wars occurring at the time so finding an orphan was quite unlikely. I had even told her that if she wished too she could sleep with another man to have one.

She had slapped him so hard that he thought his head had spun. Then proceed to lecture him of her virtues, her duty as his wife, and...and her love for him.

"...I miss you, I miss all of you." He spoke quietly. This is why he wished to help . The heartache he must feel from not being able to speak with his wife and the fear he carries everyday of not finding a cure for her disease. It brings back much of his darker memories with Pesefonia, and with many of his other deceased wife's.

He has a vehicle along with the appropriate ingredients and instructions to not only create the cure for her disease but also the location where he had stashed his wife's frozen body.

While Darkness might not know, nor did he care, what disease is killing 's wife but he knows from centuries of experience that a single drop of his blood can make anything a cure, even a God's forsaken placebo, if that blood 'carries' the right intent. He only added the other medicinal ingredients to not have suspect some sort of foul play. It always amused him of how people grew surprised that he had blood in his veins, from those that had managed to harm him that is. He was still a living, breathing, creature despite his very mist-like body. He wished someone could have done the same for him and Pesefonia. Yet no one did and as I buried her I vowed to free any being's heart from that pain, from that sorrow, is not the first and it will not be the last.

In an attempt to comfort himself from this thoughts he began to caress a small punch on his waist. It held the rings or betrothal items of every wife he had. Despite what his children may think of him he's had only ten wives in his entire, and very long, life and had only twice as many lovers.

Not the thousands they all assume he's had.

Darkness was a selective man. Selective in a way that he had to be sure that whatever women he had interest in would still love him even after revealing his true self. He new most women would ever harbor feelings for him if he had appeared before them in his true form. That they would see him as a demon and call upon soldiers to try and cleanse him. Which is why he rarely left one of his many disguises in public. It was a trick he had taught himself after seven decades of hunts, hatred, and bloodlust. He could manipulate his body into covering himself in skin, hairs, and many other parts that makes up a human's appearance. He could even change to a female if he wanted but he doesn't prefer too. He was born a male and so he should remain as a male.

" _The whole transgender thing that has been invading all the media lately has been giving me a headache. Can they change their physical appearance to the gender they want? No. If they did a surgery to change their gender would they actually be a different person? No. Gods, he hated the whole debate. Can't they find some sort of hero or villain that could actually transform to both genders to see how they feel about it? The insight they would bring would most certainly be much more believable compared to the thoughts of the so called "gender experts". Hah, don't make me laugh. If these expert were actually scientists that studied the biology of humans then I would take their opinions in mind but most of these "gender experts" were mostly people who themselves were transgender and very, very rarely, did they bring psychologists to any of their debates. It's just infuriating! GAH!... I should really stop watching the debate channel…"_ He ranted, obviously angry at the whole concept.

He had not noticed the villains had already arrived into the chamber. He had not noticed them staring at him with hesitate and worried glances. He had not noticed that he had said everything out loud.

Again.

 **XXX**

"Ahh the Eiffel Tower, such a beautiful site, such masterful craftsmanship and dedication. I am amazed that even through all the conflict in the past hundred years or so, it still stands intact," The man said, his english accented, finishing with a sigh.

"So many people enjoy watching the entirety of Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower but I think watching Paris from a far; looking at the Eiffel Tower and most of Paris move about in the bright fluorescent lights is what truly shows the beauty of the capital of France. Wouldn't you agree, _bellissimo._ " He spoke finishing in a seductive tone as he groped the women in his arms full and large bottom. The women wore a revealing purple dress hugging her figure putting her modest chest on display and leaving her magnificent arse nothing for imagination. Her brown hair flowed down her back and over her face in a seductive pattern adding to her already irresistibly appearance. Her face was heart shaped and alluring, her eyes a golden brown, and her skin an exotic white.

The man, however, many would say was the exact opposite of the exquisite beauty he had in his arms. He wore a full body black business suit with his dress shirt being the only piece of white fabric on his person. His body was made up of fat and girth, his fingers were as thick as sausage links, and his face was just as unattractive. Fat lips, fat ears, fat cheeks, just fat on top of fat everywhere. It almost looked like he hadn't worked hard a day in his life. His scar over his left cheek said otherwise. He was clean shaven and his hair was a short black crop on his head. He carried a confident smile on his face and eyes filled with uncontrolled lust.

"Oui tu as raison. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à un homme avec un talent artistique." She answered his question in french, her voice husky, mystical, seductive and, to some, it was even orgasmic. He rose his eyebrow at her response before laughing.

"Oh, who did you expect then?"

"Un mafieux." The man laughed again before having a coughing fit. He wiped off the saliva that stuck on lips and the bottom of face on his sleeve. He did not notice the cringe upon the woman's face before her sultry smile returned to her lips.

"Hehe, I am one but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate art or something beautiful." His hand began to run down her breasts and down her stomach towards the end of her dress but before he could pull the cloth up the woman softly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Non, non, non, je ne suis pas encore prêt à être préparé en premier. Je ne veux pas ruiner ma robe, c'est assez cher." She said as she wiggled her finger in front of him, as if he was a child. He loved every second of it. She got up from the couch, that was positioned in front of the large window in the suite apartment, and began to move towards the restroom with a sway to her hips. The man shamelessly stared at her ass through the entire walk and was only broken out of his trance when he heard the soft thud of the restroom door closing.

A moment later he quickly, quickly being a relative term in this instance, began to remove his clothing. Almost immediately he was struggling on taking off his vest jacket. The buttons on his dress shirt were unable to be unbuttoned thanks to his fat belly constricting the buttons into a tight position. As well as the jacket was two sizes too small, clinging to his body like a harness.

"Your boss tells me that you are the best in your profession. So many men, and women, have given me high praise of your skills. How your fingers are so lethal that it could kill a person." He laughed at his comment as he managed to take off his vest and had successfully begun to unbutton his shirt revealing his hairy fat stomach. "Though, I personally don't want to die, hehe, but I do want to experience what would be considered very close." He licked lips in anticipation as he removed his shirt and threw it across the room, on top of his thrown vest. He then went to unbuckle his belt and removed his tight pants with a relieving sigh as the rest of his fat fell free.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais vous devez fermer les yeux d'abord. Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez quand je sortirais." He smiled at her words and did as she asked. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the soft couch, relaxing his body and preparing himself for a wave of pleasure. He smirked as he heard the restroom door open, her soft bare footsteps drew closer to him with every moment.

He has worked for the criminal underground ever since he was just a young boy. At the ripe age of five years old he had robbed his first store. A candy store. It was a childish thing to do but he was child when he did it, so it was understandable. Every year the degree of criminality he did increased along with his level of influence and ranking. Theft, auto theft, assault, rape, blackmail, extortion, murder, manslaughter, the list simply goes on and on. Now, after so much hard work he could just simply indulge himself with all the commodities of being a high ranking member of the criminal underworld. Food, cars, drugs, money, women, everything he could think of, that he could ask for, he would get.

This coming morsel of delicious flesh was a reward for a recent endeavor. A business deal he handled with zero issues. It was a very important one as well. As despite the Bertinelli family being completely taken out of the criminal world many of their contacts that worked for them still remained stubbornly loyal even after their death. Claiming that Bertinelli's only daughter still lives. Slanderous gossip and unfounded rumors, it what they were. It took some swaying, months of polishing every detail, but he was finally able to get enough trust with them to gain access to both their products and contacts.

"Gardez vos yeux fermés beau," the seductress said and so his eyes remained close. He could feel the woman's presence behind him, her body hovering over him. His mind picturing her soft breasts over his fat face. He had barely resisted the urge to lick her, tantalising pale, flawless skin. His mouth turned dry as her hand, hovered and lightly touched his body hair, slowly moving down his person. His body warmed at the sensation, the teasing, and waited with baited breath as her hand neared his crotch.

"You are glad that I am accustomed to overly fat men or I would have hurled my dinner the moment you touch me." She said in accented english. It took the man a moment before realizing the words that the supposed non english speaking lady of the night had said. He opened his eyes in surprise and tried to speak but was stopped as the women's hand covered his mouth. He rose his hand to free his lips but was stopped again when the sound of gun safety being turned off resonated next his rear. His body turned rigged, frozen in fear, as he stared at the silenced modified pistol planted to his temple. After seeming certain he would not move she removed her hand and rested it on the couch, sliding the gun from his temple to the back of his head.

"What do-do you want?" He said fearfully, his breathing erratic and uncontrolled.

"You've been a very, _very,_ bad boy, Geremia. Your employers had discovered your "borrowing" of funds, contacts, and merchandise from your advantages use of the former Bertinelli contacts you had occurred. They had hired me to ensure you do not do it again, ever." The seductive, alluring, undertone of her voice was gone and what remained was sharp, calculative, and deadly. Geremia gulped at the change.

"I-I can double-no triple the amount of money they said they would give you." He pleaded, hoping that his wealth may be able to save his life. She laughed at his plea, her laugh was dark, yet it was beautiful, it was gut wrenching, but it was also heartwarming, it was still deadly all the same. Her response snuffed the small ember of hope in his heart.

"Au revoir ... ingré"

 **XXX**

She pulled the trigger and the fat man's brain were splattered across the window. The bullet that pierced his skull exploded with a small pop as it exited the window, removing any evidence of her guns specially made rounds. She placed the weapon back into her purse that hung from the bathroom door. Then grabbed a roll of toilet paper and a bottle of chemicals designed to remove any DNA evidence from her bag. She sighed before starting the excruciatingly boring task of ensuring her involvement remains a secret. While many did not match the face to the assassin. The MO of the infamous Widowmaker is apparent in every inch of this suite. She spayed at every location she recollected that she had touched from the moment she had entered the room. The door handles, kitchen, bathroom, couch, dinner table, chairs, wine glasses. Everything was cataloged in her brain for this specific purpose.

She hummed in thought as she stared at the wine bottle and glasses. While the fat man was a repulsive waste of what is an attempt at human life, the man did have good taste in wine. So, not wanting the uncorked bottle of vintage wine dating back to 1892 to go to waste, she decided to finish most of it before leaving. It wasn't like she would get drunk from drinking it. It'll take three bottle of wine, of the most alcoholic kind as well, before her cheeks would barely begin to show pink. She finished cleaning everything else leaving the wine glasses, the bottle, and a chair uncleaned. It was inefficient to do work twice. She poured herself a full glass, took a sip of the red liquid, before leaning back into the chair.

Fifty years, fifty long, lonely years. No father, no brother, and rarely a sister to talk too. She never took a lover or even tried to be in a relationship. She did, however, take a few… offers from the more suitable men she had met but all the men she has met so far never interested her more than some stress relieving sex. Furthermore, the only man she is willing to be with is unattainable. It is why she was so focused on family and oh how she missed them, they were the only people she could truly be herself with, even Gabriel. He might be a pain in the _cul_ but he's still family, still her younger brother, even if says he isn't. Nothing can remove the bond they share, that is what she believed, and nothing will. She is worried, however, that her family would never be together again. They had separated completely from one another, each one going to there own path, even her father.

Her sister had gone out and made herself the most powerful woman in the underworlds history. Entire organizations are under her fingertips and all she had to do was get a few measly pieces of information. Even some heroes are under her control. That made her proud, it would have made her father proud, proud to have someone that powerful in the family; for Sombra, or should she call her Olivia, becoming so accomplished. Sadly, she never wishes to be called by her real name anymore. Saying that she needs to keep it a secret, information is life she would say. They would regularly meet up and talk about their recent exploits, about their social life, anything that really catches their interest at that moment, oh and birthdays. She personally did not care for birthdays. She would usually memorize her age, thank father for the gift of eternal life with a kiss to the cheek before continuing on the day normally. However, her sister would always make a big fuss over birthdays, planning these extravagant parties for them. At first she hated them but after noticing the look of happiness Olivia had planning them she relented and forced herself to endure all of them. She would always put an emphasis on our age, calling old man and women, while she herself would always say she was twenty-six! Every time, it's all very amusing.

Sadly, the last time they set up a meeting was nearly six months ago and in the time she began notice something has been creeping into her sisters voice, her words. As she answers her messages, her phone calls, she could tell that her little sister was withholding something from her. This worried her as she hopes whatever Sombra is facing does not harm her or worse. No matter how unlikely of someone actually killing Sombra is; it is a thought that never leaves her, haunts her even. She's had nightmares of her sister crying in pain, calling out for her, for father, for her brother to help her. Then after decades of silence she received a call from Gabriel.

Her brother had demanded her to tell Sombra to stop snooping into his life and that he doesn't need her help. It would seem that Gabriel had periodically received emails from Sombra for the past several weeks and it had been annoying him. I kept my calm for the most part listening to his complaints as an older sister should but secretly she was holding back fits of laughter. One of her favorite pastimes was messing with her younger brother and it would seem Sombra had picked up the same interest.

After explaining to Gabriel that Sombra's is simply messing with him and is more than likely worried for his well being the man scoffed, cursed, and proceed to end the call. She had tried to reason with him to remain speaking with her as she was curious on how he had been doing for the past several years; as she knows nearly nothing of what what he's been doing other than his apparent work as a mercenary. He said no thanks and ended the call. That man is trying very hard to ignore them and it's really starting to anger her. The man feels wronged by father, feels that father did not love him as he loved her and Olivia. He feels wronged by the world as he believes that he will never find some sort of happiness, a semblance of peace, within it. He feels wrong by everyone and everything which is why he cares for no one. Or, at least, that's how she sees it.

" _Father would not approve of his thoughts. I don't approve his thoughts."_

Father saved him from dying from hunger in his orphanage. Loved him like he was one of his own, as _he_ was one of his own. He had given him a family, a home, an education, a future. Father had given him his life back and Gabriel just spits at his generosity. He spits and exploits the gifts father had given him, immortality and his powers. He may be family but she can not condone disrespect towards their father. He does not deserve such...such _insolence_! He has forgotten what Father saved him from. He has forgotten who he owes his entire _existence_ too. She has never, and never will, forget the day father had rescued her. She has never forgotten the future he had saved her from, the bleakness, the would be empty meaningless, of her death. He had _revived_ her, made her who she is today.

They had met each other during the industrial age of France, in the mid late 1800s, 1887 to be specific. At the time, he had been a successful and growing German businessman visiting a factory in France to broker a deal for more production of his products, which were pistols and rifles based off American designs, if she remembered correctly. Amelie had been only eight years old when she successfully pickpocketed him out of his wallet. She was hiding in a dark, dingy, and dirty alleyway mulling over her loot when her soon to be father found her. Recognizing him and knowing what happens to children who stole, Amelie ran. It took him only a few minutes for him to capture her and take back his wallet. He was lifting her up by her hands, her body was hanging several feet above the ground, as she stared into his eyes.

He never told her what he saw in her to save her. As after a few moments of staring he picked her up and took her to a local restaurant and allowed her to eat whatever she wanted. After stuffing her face with nearly three hundred franc bills, the currency of France at the time, worth of expensive food he had asked her the question that changed Amelie's life forever.

" _What do you want to change about yourself?"_ He had asked her in French.

" _I don't want to be poor."_ She answered, the man shook his head in response.

" _No, not what you want to change in your lifestyle but yourself, your very persona?"_ She had blinked at the question.

At the time there were so many things that she wanted to one thing always jumped to the forefront of her mind. Something that she wanted to change more than anything else. Something she hated herself so much for being.

" _I want to never be afraid again. I want to be fearless."_ Is what she said to him.

" _Are you afraid of me?"_

" _Yes…"_

He had paused in thought for a moment.

" _If you are so afraid then how were you able to take my wallet? You pickpocketed me expertly, which just tells me you've done this before. I can tell you've many things, criminal things, to survive. However, again I ask you, if you are so afraid then how were you able to do everything you did."_ She shifted uncomfortable under his calming gaze.

" _I...I was hungry….I-I needed money. I didn't want to die. So I.."_ She trailed off. She herself did not understand why she did it or more importantly HOW she did it. She looked at her hands in realization what she had just done.

" _You stole because of your fear of death was greater than your fear of being caught… but even if it was fear that pushed you do it. It still took some courage to not only attempt it but also a semblance of a calm sense of mind to succeed."_ She didn't speak. She had no idea what to say. She only stared at her hands. His words lingering in her ears.

Courage was a word that she never thought someone, not in her entire lifetime, would ever call her as.

" _What is your name?"_ She looked up at the question.

" _Amelie, Amelie Lacroix."_

" _Hello, Amelie, my name Xiphon but most people call me Froust, for the moment at least… I can teach you how to become fearless, I can teach you how to become the person you have dreamed of being. All you must do, is come with me."_ It was obvious to her on what she should do at the time. Though the man could be lying to her, to take her and use her in whatever way he pleased but those thoughts were pushed was quickly. As she could feel the honesty in his words.

" _Yes,"_ she answered.

After that he had taken her to his home in Germany. His maids and butlers were told that I was to be treated as a member of the house and for them see to my every need. In other words he was saying that Amelie was now his daughter.

At that moment she was no longer Amélie Lacroix, daughter of a large family that held six other children that were stricken with poverty. Thrown away because of her smaller size, her frail stature, and having an unshakable fear of almost everything. No longer was she that frail piece of _merde._

Now she is Amélie Joan Eknyx, loyal daughter of Xiphon Eknyx, named after Lady Joan of Arc, an old friend of father's. Born in poverty but raised in prosperity. Father had taught her and let her do so much. Ballet, piano, singing, violin, chemical experimentation, marksmanship, and most importantly taught her to never be afraid again.

For why should she be afraid when she-

Beep!

Her train of thought came to an abrupt stop as her phone went off from across the room, as it was within her purse. Placing the glass of wine down she walked towards her bag, grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

 _Ratte_ glowed in bright yellow on the her phones screen. She blinked and found herself surprised at her lack of recollection. Her mind was more flustered up than she had originally thought. She coughed slightly before pressing on the answer button of the phone and placing it to her ear. She regretted it almost instantly.

"What's the hold up! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!" Amelie flinched away from the phone, her ears recoiling from the very loud, squeaky voiced, man on the other end of the call.

"Junkrat, please lower your voice or else I won't be able to speak with you normally!" She yelled to the phone, not wanting to change it to speaker for fear of his voice damaging her ears further. The man called Junkrat scoffed through the phone.

"Fine...can we blow the place up now?"

"Yes, you may proceed as planned." She said with a sigh.

"Hhehehehhaha! Ol'right get ready for a big boom!"

Moments later an explosion resonated from a distance outside. She could see the yellowish red cloud of destruction from the window. It was the destruction of Geremia's home in France, that also held two dozens guards loyal to only him, money, drugs, and other criminal goods. This was the second part of the contract with her current employers.

Thankfully, the fat man didn't feel the need to have a family. She wouldn't have been able to watch the explosion otherwise. She never liked having to take a child's life.

"Now, that's what I call a light show!"

"Junkrat, focus, did you collect the necessary documents?"

"Ya, Roadie, has 'em. Grabbed whole papers lockers worth for ya."

Paper lockers, she thought, her eyebrow raised in confusion. A second later, having deciphered what he had met, she gained a look of recognition.

"You mean filing cabinets?"

"Uhhh...Ya, let's go with that."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her interactions with the insane australian mercenary always gave her headaches. The only reason she even bothered with them was because of their effectiveness, expertise, and price. They were incredibly cheap compared to how powerful of a duo they were. It was a blessing that Roadhog was so much easier to handle. They could even talk over tea! Ironic to imagine considering the large man's stature and appearance. Ironic indeed.

"I'll be there shortly, do not leave your location." She said as she proceed to the wipe down the remaining spots.

"Sheesh, who do you think I am, a do a runner?" Junkrat said before ending the call. Amelie placed her phone under her arm to continue the cleaning unheeded. However, during her rush her large hips tapped the remote for the television causing it to drop on the floor turning on the machine. She quickly turned around, grabbed some paper with the chemical on it and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV but was stopped at the sight before her.

"Citizens of Gotham!" She could not believe her eyes.

"I am what your media has labeled The Devil of Gotham!" His voice, his deep voice, resonated into her ears. Like it did when he told her bedtime stories when she was a child. It was exhilarating, a tingling moved through her spine. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

"A very pretentious title and a little on the nose wouldn't many of you agree?" She did indeed. A better title should be given. Something more befitting of your status.

" I am no demon," Of course you aren't, you're a fallen angel, sent to save those who you deem worthy.

"Despite my appearance," Handsome, as always, better looking than all the men she has seen.

"And I am even less of what many you think a devil should be." Saving children and giving them a chance in life would surely counter people's claims of you being a devil.

"I'm actually quite kind when you get to know me," Very much so, benevolent in fact.

"Considerate even," She still had all of your gifts, all two hundred of them, even her first porcelain doll.

"But I digress this is not why I'm speaking with you today." Then why are you? And where have you been?

"Today, I would like to formally invite Batman," What?

"To the formerly named Arkham Asylum to the now called House of Hades," He took over Arkham, why? And House of Hades, really? You always did enjoy the dramatics and I guess that love rubbed off on me as well, considering how she dealt with the fat man, Herman was it? She didn't remember anymore.

"Ruled by yours truly," and so much more should be. Her eyes glossed over slightly at the thought.

"For a continuation of the swaray we had earlier this week." What?

"As we did not get the chance to have our dance." Oh, he means fighting. Of course, he does. He wouldn't hold a party without inviting us...would he?"

"Oh, just so you know Batman," Yet what has he been doing for the past few decades years?

"You'll have to partake in a large scale ball with the entirety of my house's members," And why has he returned so abruptly, and so loudly, without even notifying her or the others.

"Before you can even get the chance of asking me for a dance." Doesn't matter now.

"Farewell, for now, I patiently await your impending arrival," She'll be there within the day.

"I'll even have Ivy prepare some plant cocktails for you to enjoy when you are here", She had many questions for you, to many to count or even formulate. So wait for me….

Father.

 **XXX**

The mission in Afghanistan was simple. Eradicate a radical islamic cell in the mountains, obtain all information within the cell's hideout, and then burn everything to ashes. Easy money. Took them about two hours to arrive on the designated landing zone and another thirty minutes to find and kill the radicals. He had 23 confirmed kills and each one gave him life.

Mercy was able to extract every ounce of information from the leader of the cell before she blew his brains out. It's confusing to him, of how contradictory the good swiss doctor was. Half of the time she was a kind hearted, loving, and dedicated field doctor. Helping the other members of Overwatch and anyone else who were injured but the other half of the time she was dark, slightly demented, and even cruel towards her enemies or those she believed deserve such treatments. He thinks the latter is the reason why she lost her medical licence. Doesn't matter much to him of how she acts. As long as she patches him up whenever, and if, he gets wounded then he's fine with her.

Reinhardt is an enigma. His very chivalrous actions directly contrasts the mercenary stereotype. Mercy at least has a dark side of her. Reinhardt just screams masculinity, battle, and cheerfulness, both in literal and metaphorical format. He's very protective of the others. I asked why and he answered with a loud and obnoxious "They are my friends!" Gabriel was almost tempted to try and actually gain that friendship for sake of gaining a powerful ally, emphasis on almost.

Torbjorn is an interesting character. He specializes in engineering styled combat as he carries a transformable high powered turret on his back. He's ismart, genius level of smart, and has helped with their combat planning a number of times before and certainly in the future. Other than him being a major asshole in sometimes he's also severely out of place in the mercenary business. Too many morals, to kindhearted, to protective, just like Reinhardt. Heck, he bet's those two have been friends for years. He distinctly remembers Reinhardt talking about something they did together in the 80's. Special ops if he heard right. Explains their apparent skill in combat and lack emotion during killing but not much on their whole positive attitude thing.

Now, McCree looks, sounds, and acts straight out of an old western movie. He even looks a bit like Clint Eastwood. Has a cowboy hat, a custom revolver, a weird half torn pancho and very rustic old western clothes, plus a southern accent to boot. He is probably the only person other than myself that actually fits in the mercenary gig. He was a former criminal turned soldier turned merc. Has special ops experience under his belt and a whole lot of hours in the marksmen range. Yet, despite his background, he's still has the same kind of soft hearted sense of morality the rest of the team has. The rest of Overwatch has.

Then there was Tracer, the jolly, happy go lucky, time warping speedster, of their six man squad. Apparently there was an incident with an experimental engine within a jet fighter while being a part of the Royal Air Force. She became distorted in time and was not able to stay in place for more than a few minutes before being jumped towards another point in time. A friend of hers, a walking, talking, ape genius from the moon called Winston, if that was even possible, managed to wire up a machine that sticks her in place but still allows her to use her time warping powers.

Finally there was him, the skull mask wearing, duel wielding shotgunner, walking-talking edgelord, with some minor abilities to manipulate his molecular structure to use in combat. Most call it his "Reaper" Mode. He liked the name, hated the power. It was a gift from the old man. Forgot when he gave it to him though. It's kinda hard to remember when the power itselfs makes him lose memories the more times he uses it! That is main of several reasons why he hate these powers. Worst part about this is that he hadn't realized it until _after_ the old fucker left.

He would forget his past, long term and short term memories. A few times he even forgot certain motor functions. Hell, he once forgot how to write! That was a pain in the ass. He was easily attacked by headaches, migraines, and one time his eye turned red during his human form for a month. He had to wear a goddamn eye patch in public! And he didn't feel one minisual guilt of all the people he had sent to the hospital for their stupid pirate jokes.

The old man said when he made him drink his blood that the side effects from it would be random. Spider-bitch got regeneration powers, night-vision, enhanced hearing, sight, strength, speed, and durability. On top of that she got can slow her heart beat, slow it so much that heartbeat sensors can't pick it up, she can lower her blood temperature to below zero leaving her practically invisible by heat-sensors, and she can memorize anything. She can take a metal photograph of whatever she sees and you can only tell that she does it when her eyes glows yellows. Hell, Sombra ran some tests and found out she can process 30% of her brains at once.

With all of that said she didn't come out unharmed but compared to him she came out spotless. Her main side effect was that her emotions took a straight nose down to practically nothing. Well, that's not exactly right, from he remembered, which was very little, the emotional responses that should happen in her brains by seeing, participating, or experiencing certain events are not normal. Something about gases not being produced at the right amount or something. The real kicker though is not that she doesn't feel emotions in a regular basis but what happens when she does. Whenever an emotion gets triggered, and from what he remember happened surprisingly a lot, then that certain emotion would get set on overdrive. She's feeling happy then she's practically euphoric. She's feeling sad then its borderline suicidally depressed. She's feels horny then she'll need a dozen people to calm her down.

Worst part was he actually remembered walking into that. Clearly...and vividly...he shivered at the memory.

When ever she's not high on emotion she's completely monotone, blank, and logical. The negative effects couldn't be explained by Sombra, shit, not even the old man could. It was just a random side effect.

Like his powers...which is fucking bullshit!

Spider-bitch gets to get high, Sombra just has deal with not having enough electricity in her, and he has deal with losing memories! Seriously! It's random to, which just makes it all fucking hilarious. I mean, come on, a randomized power with a randomized downside, ha! Two for two on this. It doesn't even matter that if he uses it for ten seconds or ten hours, he can still lose something. Could be something small or big doesn't matter, something always disappears.

He's been reduced to writing things in books so he could remember! He has dozens of biographies in his apartment just sitting there. Half the time he doesn't even read them. It would just give him a headache and heartache...all those memories gone and reduced to measly words on a page. And he's not a good a writer to begin so it all comes out montone and toneless.

Gah! Fuck these powers! Fuck this immortality! Fuck the old man! Fuck everything! If he ever sees the old man again, he's gonna-

"Citizens of Gotham!" What the Fuck!?

Looking around he found Angela and Lena staring at the television with the old man's expressionless black face plastered in front of it.

"I am what your media has labeled The Devil of Gotham!" Ha, that seems appropriate.

"A very pretentious title and a little on the nose wouldn't many of you agree?" Ya, but it doesn't remove that fact that it's pretty accurate.

"I am no demon," Ya right and I'm the fucking tooth fairy.

"Despite my appearance," which you forced upon me you asshole, it's why I wear a mask.

"And I am even less of what many you think a devil should be." Oh? How so? Cause abducting children and indoctrinating them to do your every bidding seems pretty devil like to me.

"I'm actually quite kind when you get to know me," When you're manipulating others you mean or women, you're usually nice to them, damn womanizing man-whore.

"Considerate even," What? Where the fuck did that come from?

"But I digress this is not why I'm speaking with you today." Good, cause I'm getting pretty tired with your ego boasting speech.

"Today, I would like to formally invite Batman," What?

"To the formerly named Arkham Asylum," How? Why? Fuck it, don't care.

"To the now called House of Hades," You and your dramatics. Your the next Shakespeare we get it, move-the-fuck-on

"Ruled by yours truly," What? You want a cookie? Good job, pops, you took over a loony bin, here's a 1st place pin.

"For a continuation of the swaray we had earlier this week." Damn, you and your cryptic, undertoned, messages...or you're just turning homosexual.

"As we did not get the chance to have our dance," Yup, definitely turning gay.

"Oh, just so you know Batman," So he has a hardon for bat's? Huh, didn't take him for the mysterious type.

"You'll have to partake in a large scale ball with entirety of my house's members," You thinking of getting more kids old man? Newsflash if ya do I'll them you mindfuck'em… litteraly. Or I'll shoot them...maybe both?

"Before you can even get the chance of asking me for a dance." Who'd want to dance with you?

Farewell, for now, I patiently await your impending arrival," Oh? So, he's going to be in one place for a long period of time. Interesting.

"I'll even have Ivy prepare some plant cocktails for you to enjoy when you are here." Heh, you better get one for me then cause I'm coming for your demonic ass.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good."

"You think they'll call us for a job, Angela?"

"Not sure, Lena, but I hope they do. It looks like they'll need it."

Don't care if they do or don't send them. He's going their anyway. No way in hell is he going to pass up the chance to kick his ass. I'm coming for you…

You old fuck.

 **XXX**

"What do you mean you won't fight the batman?"

The villains and Darkness have spent an hour or so going over the details of the plan. A plan that goes as follows: As the police continue to funnel more men into the fray the inmates will hold them back long enough until the heroes arrive. Darkness had made it very clear that Batman was going to bring help, a lot of it. So he had told the villains to occupy a large space for the preceding fight against the caped crusader. To defeat him, kill him, or whatever they want to do with him.

"Because, my friends, while you're dealing with Batman I will be entertaining his uninvited companions. Unless you want them, then by all means, go ahead."

That stopped their comments on him avoiding batman. It was decided that Darkness would fight the other heroes. The villains, however, doubted that Batman would being any other hero's at all. As they all knew Batman hated-no despised working with others. It would seem that Batman wasn't the only one that learned his enemies habits. He smirked at revelation.

"I assure you, he will bring assistance."

"Oh, if you're so sure. Who's he going to bring, then?"

"Flash, Nightwing, Batgirl, Vixen, Stargirl, Stripes, Etrigun, and Raven." The villains were caught by surprise at both the answer and the person who said it as it clearly did not sound male. They looked all over the room for this individual to find nothing.

"Over here, amigos" the voice called out again followed by a soft whooshing sound. Looking to Darkness's throne they saw a shimmer of purple and blue light before dimming allowing the form of a beautiful, dark skinned, overly purple-ish pink tinted women appear at their current bosses side.

"Who are you supposed to be."

"Names Sombra, Mister Firefly, and I work for big, dark, and gruesome here." She said with a thumb pointing towards Darkness.

"Sombra?" The Riddler commented," You mean the legendary hacker?" Sombra smirked.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." Riddler stared at her for a moment, his jaw slightly agape, before turning his attention to his associates.

"The info is legit. If this man has Sombra under his employment than every ounce of it is one hundred percent accurate."

"Oh," the hacker placed her elbow onto Darknesses shoulder,comfortably avoiding the spikes. The apparent closeness and lack reaction from Darkness was noticed by the villains.

"Do I have a fan?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. The Riddler had the decency of looking slightly embarrassed.

"As you no doubt know, I dabble in using the art of hacking to further my agendas. For a time I thought I was the best at it. I was wrong, so very wrong, as I soon learned of what you've accomplished. It's like comparing a kitten to a lion." Sombra leaned back in mock delight with a hand over her heart.

"Oh my, such a flatterer you are. Though, personally, I think your comparison could use a little work. It's more like a kitten compared to a space ship." She said with an arrogant smirk. Riddler's eyebrows twitched and his mouth opened again to speak.

"Enough. Sombra, tell them what you know." Sombra sent him an apologetic look before swiping the air creating a series of holograms in accented purple borders. They were video screens showing the image of whatever security system she was connected too. She shifted through about a dozen screens before smiling. She doubled tapped the screen enlarging it before shifting it to face forward with only a movement of her palm allowing the villains clear view on the screen.

On the screen there were nine individuals. Batman along with Flash, Nightwing, Batgirl, Vixen, Stargirl, Stripes, Etrigun, and Raven. Just as Sombra had said. The villains were filled with shock, surprise, and excitement. They were having a glimpse of the Batman's secret lair. The legendary Batcave.

 **XXX**

"You believe this creature uses magic?" Said a blue haired, pale skinned, young woman, of eighteen or maybe nineteens years of age. She wore a long, hooded blue cloak, a golden and red girdle around her waist with a skin tight blue leotard covering her body. Her thighs were open for all to see while her feet and up to her knees were covered with knee high boots.

"Yes, prior analysis of his abilities suggest either magic or metahuman abilities but I believe it leans more towards the former than the latter." The Batman in all his cowled glory spoke, his deep voice booming out of the holographic screen...somehow.

"Which is the reason why you requested Raven and I, specifically, for this mission. Because of our prior experience of magic? While I'm flattered you thought of me, but I think Zatanna is more suited for this kind of work." A man around his early thirties with combed back black hair with a white streak in the middle, white skin, dark brown eyes spoke with a british accent. He wore a black turtleneck shirt under a tan colored coat going a few inches below his waist. Along with grey slacks draped over his legs with shined black dress shoes.

"No, I requested you two because of your...intimate experiences with demons, not magic." The whole room stiffened at his words, even the villains could feel the strained fear filled silence in the room.

"I'm guessing this guy is a demon." A woman in her mid twenties with short black hair, black skin, bright hazel eyes and a african accent in her voice. She wore a black and light orange spandex suit covering her body down her feet but leaving her arms exposed. A necklace of animal bones was wrapped around her neck.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Shit…"

"Is it really a big deal? I mean we've fought off alien invasions before! One demon shouldn't be too hard." A young girl late teens or early twenties with bright blonde hair, blues eyes, and white skin, commented with an obvious United States accent. She wore a blue mask that covered her eyes and forehead leaving the rest of her face open. A tight blue shirt with large white stars covered her arms and half her torso, the shirt ending inches under her breasts. She wore a very short and tight spandex shorts, covering her essentials and a few inches of her thighs while the rest of her legs exposed having only the feet be covered by large black boots with red shoelaces. In her right hand she held a mostly straight golden staff as the pole bent before reaching the large golden hook as it's head.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Stargirl, that way leads to-"

"Overconfidence which will lead you to defeat. I know that Stripes, and I'm not underestimating him. I'm just saying that compared to alien invasions this doesn't seem as dire, or as hard, that would need nine heroes, one of which is the legendary Batman!"

Stripes was a man covered head to toe in mechanical power armor. The suit was bulky, large, and thick standing at around eight feet tall. The polished steel was in bright grey with red stripes on his bodies joint areas and waist. His helmets faceplate had a small open section at where the lips should be for communication and his eye sockets were sharp and curved. Red optics glowed within the eye sockets staring at Stargirl intently.

"What you just said is the very definition of underestimating!" Stripes exclaimed, his arms lifted up into the air in exasperation. Stargirl crossed her arms with pout.

"Look, we asked for help from the league cause this guy freed more than half a dozen villains from prison and has now taken over said prison. We would have been able handle it ourselves but with this Darkness character in the picture it changes everything. This guy beat Robin and I without breaking a sweat and now he has six other members of our rouge gallery as henchmen. We'd be beaten to a pulp for sure if we went in alone," Nightwing explained. The other heroes glanced at each other for a moment before all nodding in agreement.

"Great! Then let's get going. We'll tell you our plan along the way there."

 **XXX**

The holographic screen disappeared as they watched the heroes move away from the camera. The villains all stared at Sombre and Darkness in awe.

"Is it safe to assume that you all agree with the plan now?" Darkness asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, then follow Sombra's lead. She'll be your leader for this upcoming battle."

"Now, hold up their chief, we agreed to help ya but we didn't agree to be bossed around by a girl in pink." Two-face argued, getting a few words of agreement from the others. Sombra narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Then you'll lose."

"What?! And by listening to you we won't?!"

"Exactly, now you're catching on," she said with a smirk. Two-face growled at her and reached for his gun.

"I am warning you, . If you raise a weapon to Sombra your services will no longer be required." The man of darkness threaten with an icy tone. His blood red eyes glowing is silent aggression. Two-face hesitated at his words and stared at Darkness for a few moments longer before removing his hand from his guns handle and returning it to his side.

"Now, some of you may feel uncomfortable with placing an unknown such as Sombra as leader of your group but unlike all of you she has studied your individual tactics, mannerisms, and preferred styles of combat for this specific purpose." Darkness glanced at Sombra with pride.

"She will lead you to your victory and finally rid you of your local vigilante, and his many apprentices. Now go, and be prepared, they will be here in a few short hours." The villains glanced at each other for a moment before nodding and proceeded to leave the prison block.

"God, I thought they would never leave." She commented before pouncing Darkness into a strong hug causing Darkness to gasp.

"Olivia, be careful! Those spikes aren't there for show."

"Oh, you won't let them hurt me. I have nothing to worry about," She said. Her voice slightly muffled by her face being at his neck.

Darkness sighed before chuckling and returned her hug. They laid their for a few long moments before Sombra stood up, her eyes slightly tearing up in joy.

"Gods, I've missed you. You've been gone for fifty years! Where have you been?! I hacked every system in the world to look for you! And not a single hit until nine months ago. You disappeared off the face of the earth!" She said with some anger creeping into her voice. Her words caused Darkness to flinch and look away in shame.

"I am sorry, my darling little _skia_ , I have missed you dearly as well. It pained me to leave my children but I had to. There was something I had to do, something I had to make sure of." He said with clear regret in his voice as he cupped both her cheeks into her hands.

"And have you made sure of it?" she said, her voice and eyes pleading to have him stay. Darkness' eyes curved upward, the only way one can know he was smiling.

"Yes, my darling girl. Yes, I have."

"Good," she said with a smile, " cause now I can give you gift." She said, wiping her tears away, before digitizing a box into her palm.

It was a simple black box with a red bow neatly tied on top of it. Darkness looked towards Sombra with a tilted head.

"It's a welcome back gift. I've been trying to finish it for a while now but it wasn't until recently that I found the final piece. It cost a little over a billion American dollars to get it but it was worth the cost." She spoke before motion him to open it.

Darkness himself was intrigued at the cost. He never bothered with expensive jewelry nor wore any regular, only at events he deemed worthy enough to merit it. He wondered what his youngest child had gotten him.

He untied the red bow easily, letting it harmlessly fall to the floor. Then he lightly lifted the boxes covers off. The contents of which caused his eyes grow wide, his body shiver, and proceeded to lose the ability to breath.

A chain of flawless Egyptian gold was looped through pieces of carved silver and gold bearing markings of Ancient Carthage, Egypt, Syria, and Greece. Each piece of precious metal was divided by a long, old and withered but preserved piece of bone. All leading to the center piece that is an ancient Ankh with a lotus flower in the center.

"H-how…?" he asked, his voice quivering with raw emotion.

"I found the first half down in Uganda in 1966 under the hands of a warlord. I offered a million bucks and a whole lot of weapons. He practically shoved the damn thing to me when he saw the three dozen M103 tanks and half a dozen Apache helicopters I gave him. I was going to tell you about it but I thought maybe I could find the other pieces of it as a surprise gift. Then you left the following year. So, that ruined that plan but I couldn't just forget about it, you know? So I searched for the other pieces. I found the other piece of the necklace in Pakistan in 1977. A mujahadeen cell were selling it to fund their war against the Soviet Union. They didn't know what the hell they had their hands on, they just thought it was an ancient necklace that lost its hook. So I offered them a million bucks and they accepted almost instantly. The last piece was by far the most expensive but that's mostly because I was working a deal with Mr. Luthor for a billion dollars. I didn't need the money just wanted to see how much money he was willing to pay to found out the "secret" identity of Superman. You know, that guy in red and blue spandex that only puts on a glasses and he's somehow a different person to these people? They overlook him so easily it's like he's been blessed by Loki himself. Anyway, I gave the guy who had the Ankh the money I got from Lexxy. A billion dollars. The guy wanted to make sure the deal went perfectly so badly that he nearly made the meeting place a second Fort Knox with how much hired guns he brought. I put it together a day before I contacted you. I wanted to give it you right away but then you said you needed help getting in Arkham, and needed help breaking out the inmates and all that soooo… I held it off until now." She finished before taking a deep breath of air. She watched her father stair at the necklace, running the Ankh and the precious metals in thought. Until in one swift movement he stood up and held Sombra into a warm, loving, embrace.

"Thank you, _skia,_ this...this is quite possible the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." He said before giving her a loving kiss to her forehead. A large smile gracing Sombra lips as she heard his words.

"Your welcome, Papa." She said with a smile before looking in a contemplation.

"What is it?

"Why can't we bring the others into this. They would gladly help you, well definitely Amelia will. Gabes been...very distant lately, well, more than usual I mean." Sombra asked with confusion. Darkness sighed at her words.

"I didn't even want you to be apart of this, my dear. I was impressed of how you found me. I still remember you fiddling with radios and other sorts of technology in the 60's. Now, look at you a master hacker...whatever that means." He finished getting a giggle out of Sombra but then her face turned serious.

"But why? I mean I know we're adults but we missed you and Gabe needs you. Like really needs you! Some stuff happened while you were away." She said worriedly, getting another tired sigh from Darkness.

"Has he asked for help, from you, from me specifically?"

"No, he's just been pushing us away. He's angry Papa, he's angry at us, with you. I think he's starting to hate you. Why aren't you trying to help him, like you do us?" She asked her hand on his chest, her eyes pleading. Darkness looked away in sadness and guilt.

" I cannot if he doesn't ask for it. It was an agreement we made. I am honoring that agreement." Sombra scoffed at his words.

"Seriously? When!?" She asked surprised.

"A few years before I took you in." He responded bluntly, getting a groan from Sombra.

"Ok, fine, look I don't know what you agreed on but my instincts are telling me that he's forgotten. Cause from what he's been saying for a little over half a century makes it seems like he has. You need to remind about it."

"I cannot, that itself is connected to the agreement." Darkness replied somberly.

"Really!? Oh my fucking gods! This is so damn annoying. Just... please papa can you talk to him. Im… I have a bad feeling about all this and I would feel a lot better if you would talk to him very soon." She pleaded with her father. Darkness' heart ached as he heard her voice. It quaked with worry, even a thousand arrows to his body did not hurt as nearly as much as hearing your own children be afraid.

"Alright, child, I'll speak to him as soon as possible." He said with reluctance getting a soft smile of relief from Sombra. Darkness did indeed want to speak to his son but he was a man of his word and he gave his word to his son that day.

He didn't want to have any regrets if….

"Sombra," he said abruptly trying to remove his mind from those thoughts.

"Ya?"

"Would you mind listening to the story of how I was freed again." He said, staring at the necklace his darling daughter had given him.

"You always were one to reminisce." She said, with a small giggle escaping her lips

"It is a side effect that comes from being an old man, stories is all we really have." He said with a smile.

"Heh, that's true, make me a chair, a comfortable one." She demanded playfully getting a nod from Darkness. In a matter of moments the black mist Darkness expelled turning pieces of the clothes from the corpses, the metal from the walls and stairs, and ceramic of the floor into a comfy looking retractable chair. After its completion Sombra jumped upon it with a moan of satisfaction.

"Now that your comfortable, let me regal you with the story of the man who freed me, my first true friend, the man I would do anything for, the man who conquered all, the man they call Alexander the Great."

 **XXX**

 **Backstory for everyone!...except Sombra she's for later :D.**

 **How did you think about the chapter? Also did anyone notice the changes from earlier chapters?**

 **I want feedback people! :D**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 **If any of have criticism please try and make it constructive. Also if you enjoy my story please either fave/follow/review or check in once in awhile to see if there's an update.**

 **Also PM me for any question you have and I may or may not answer them and if I do please don't spoil it for anyone!**

 **Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
